


【回溯·宇宙重圆】

by vanyee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyee/pseuds/vanyee
Summary: 设定是2014年平行宇宙的故事，4中12年和13年发生的事都与14年在同一宇宙，但故事从13年复联一开始，会涉及前情→胖锤再次来到平行宇宙过去的时间点，复联1傻大锤+复联4胖锤和基妹的故事。＆妮妮的意识在平行宇宙的自己的身体里醒来， 两个意识在一个身体中相互交替碰撞。复仇者们也开始寻求改变，这一次他们要成为prevengers.





	1. 【回溯·宇宙重圆】1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刚看完4，实在是笑不出来，眼睛也哭肿了，就想把我心里最美好的梦写出来（改动情节，语言贫乏，搞不好会ooc），铁椒，锤基，我一辈子的爱，they both are each other's one in the million.

平行宇宙·2013年——

胖锤刚和Rocket穿越量子隧道回到这里，不得不说，他确实有些不适。

五年的时间，啤酒、Fenalår和奶酪带给他的，除了下垂的肥肉，还有变得脆弱的体质。

但这些都不是重点，整整五年，整整五年时间，他默许自己蜷缩在那个又脏又臭的小屋中，整天沉溺在酒精里麻醉自己，只为抑制和忘却那些愤怒、不甘和伤痛。他本可以在那时候用风暴战斧一下干掉那个该死的毁灭爱好者Thanos，但他却失败了，这对他来说是不可原谅的，代价更是无法承受。

而此刻，他就站在希望里，他要面对的，要肩负的，是整个宇宙一半人口回来希望的六分之一，他渴望这份希望太久了，久到已经开始害怕这份希望了，甚至觉得这苦苦等待的希望太过沉重，太过耀眼，以至于让他有点喘不过气来。

Rocket正说着如何拿到宝石的计划，快步向前走着，一瞥眼才发现他停了下来，Rocket走回来，“嘿，puppy，你还好吗，我们得赶紧找到那个辣妹拿走宝石，时间不多。”

胖锤喘着气，“我，呃，我有点喘不上气，等我一下。”

他们刚下地牢，小心翼翼地躲过守卫和囚犯的视线，躲藏在墙边。胖锤眼神飘忽地扭头，发现左边的这间牢房摆着桌子，正常牢房里除了一群各个星球的欠教训的囚犯，是什么也不会有的。Loki，是Loki的牢房。

Loki正坐在椅子上翻看Frigga带给他的书籍，神情漠然。天知道他究竟有多想念这个巧舌如簧、奸狡诡谲的小骗子，他甚至没来得及给他那个正式而热切的拥抱，他.

Rocket不耐烦地打断他纠缠繁杂的思绪，“hurry，puppy，我们必须快点！”

是的，现在的形势实在不容许自己多看他几眼，更何况Loki不是这么好躲过的人，以他的敏锐程度，自己停留的每一分钟，都是在暴露的边缘试探，况且自己现在的样子，实在不适合面对他，太糟了，毕竟他总能把一切看透。

胖锤迫使自己抛去杂念，趁Loki躺回床上抛掷杯子打发时间的间隙，小跑着带动自己笨重的身躯快速通过，不让自己有一丝分心去回望他一眼。

一路上他都不再说话，只是专注地引路，直到到达Jane休息的卧室门外。看着她关上房门，胖锤有些慌张地放下手中的罐啤。

Rocket从石像上跳下来，“好了，puppy，你去吸引她，我拿这个捅她，抢走现实宝石我们就撤。”

胖锤有点不知所措，他太害怕失败了，这些年来的每一次失败都让他付出愈加惨痛的代价，他还没准备好面对未知的这一切，而他已经不能失去了。

 

平行宇宙·2012年——

Tony回到Thor那个坏蛋弟弟企图称霸地球的那一战，探测到他们都在大厦顶层，Tony小心地飞身潜入。

透过遮挡物，看见当时的情景，说真的，那时候Thor肯定还不知道自己心意，但看他言行已经有点弟控倾向了。啧，没想到他是这种人，对自己弟弟也下得了手，虽然是领养的。

他把蚁人弹出后，从飞行入口飞跃而出，他要去变装了，目前一切顺利。

大厅。

Tony刚换上一身特警的衣服进来，就发现神盾局局长，那个还未暴露的九头蛇前任boss要夺魔方，他忍受着Thor满身散发的弟控气息，扭头联系Scott，“All right，动作快点，拇指姑娘，情况有些棘手，你需要钻到我胸前的装置里去，然后把续能的那根线拔了，剩下的我来搞定，快。”

前面的铁锤两人因不信任眼前这帮人，正在和他们争辩，就在局长上手争抢箱子的时刻，Scott拔掉了电源，Tony看着自己张着嘴倒在地上抽搐不已，嗯，真逊。“医护员，这里需要帮助！”

蚁人从他身上跳出，一脚把装着宇宙魔方的箱子踢向他，他趁众人都围在自己身边无人注意的时刻，一把提起箱子快步离开，“good job！小巷见，我先去吃片披萨……”还没开门，就被一个绿色的身影撞飞出去，god，Hulk力气真够大的。

Tony被撞飞时，带有空间宝石的魔方从箱子里掉出，滑落到Loki脚边。站在一旁看众人围绕在那个不受权杖控制的凡人身旁，又一脸疑惑地看着箱子自己跑了出去，最后宇宙魔方滑到自己脚边的Loki，虽然没有搞明白这一切是怎么回事，但是他怎么可能傻站在这里等着被自己的傻哥哥带回去。

他快速捡起魔方，看了眼蹲在凡人旁紧张不已的白痴哥哥，good bye，brother.

God damn！这下事情麻烦了。Tony从地上起来，准备先回车上，身后传来Thor大喊着叫他的宝贝弟弟的声音。

 

平行宇宙·2013年——

在和Rocket前进过程中，胖锤一时胆怯，躲了起来。好巧不巧，处理完事务的Frigga刚好经过，不论什么时候，他都逃不过母亲的法眼。

“你怎么穿成这样？不许学你弟弟偷偷溜走。”Frigga一步步靠近，他努力克制自己的情绪，现在的自己实在没有脸面见母亲，太丢人了。

Frigga发现了他的异样，胖锤伪装着勉强地笑着，Frigga温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，“你在未来过得很辛苦吧，孩子。”他刚想否认，Frigga笑着道:“别忘了我是女巫养大的，my boy，你知道我不只用眼睛看。”

是的，在能未卜先知的预言者，自己的母亲面前，他仍旧是个孩子，有太多想倾诉的话，太多来不及表达的眷恋，全都浓缩在一个拥抱里，I miss you so much.

他简单地把所发生的事向母亲说了一遍，深埋在心里多年的痛处和无助都有了个宣泄口，“呵，那又有什么意义，一切都太迟了，我就站在那里，一个拿着斧子的白痴”。

Frigga冷静而温柔地回答“你不是在这里了吗？向全阿斯加德最智慧的人征询意见。白痴，no，但失败者，absolutely”，她递给胖锤一瓶醒酒药，坐到他身边，“你知道这让你变成什么吗？变得和其他人一样。”

胖锤苦笑着，“可我不应该和其他人一样不是吗？”Frigga玩耍着他凌乱的须发，“不，亲爱的，每个人都无法变成理想的自己，衡量一个人，一个英雄的标准，是能不能做自己。”

从小到大，自己有什么困惑，母亲总能一语点醒，自从这天以后，再没有人告诉自己该怎么办了。“我真的好想你，mom。”

Rocket夺得了宝石，他们得走了，胖锤思索再三还是想告诉母亲今天会发生的事，但她似乎早就知道了似的，阻止他说下去，噢，是的，她是宇宙最厉害的预言者，却从来不会泄露自己所知。

“Thor，去承担你该承担的。”胖锤伸手召唤雷神之锤，当锤子飞到他手中的那一刻，他惊喜地笑了，“我仍然配得上它。bye，mom。”“good bye.”

（Fenalår:在挪威特指长时间熏制而成的羊羔腿肉。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 言:前情改动了胖锤没有看一眼底迪的剧情，毕竟他那么久的愤怒，怒到竟然ooc，丝毫克制不住自己，发泄地对紫薯怪行刑的一部分原因，就是紫薯怪夺走了自己最后的亲人、还来不及深爱的爱人呐！下一章，开始全面进入2013年平行世界剧情，一年之后没有紫薯怪的世界真好啊！  
> 喜欢的话，不要吝啬kudo或点赞~也欢迎给原文kudo哦，fo飙车少年不迷路！(✺ω✺)


	2. 【回溯·宇宙重圆】2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定是2014年平行宇宙的故事，4中12年和13年发生的事都与14年在同一宇宙，但故事从13年复联一开始，会涉及前情→胖锤再次来到平行宇宙过去的时间点，复联1傻大锤+复联4胖锤和基妹的故事。＆妮妮的意识在平行宇宙的自己的身体里醒来， 两个意识在一个身体中相互交替碰撞。复仇者们也开始寻求改变，这一次他们要成为prevengers.

2012年——

我果然还是个凡人，不是所有人都能像Banner一样被强大的伽马射线扫过后，还能大难不死，变成只知道mash mash mash的绿色的大块头。

说真的我还是更喜欢他之前的样子，现在的，emmmm，有点一言难尽。

我就知道Doc话里有话，没想到一千四百多万种结局，偏偏只有这一次能赢，真够倒霉的。还有那个叫星什么，星爵，那家伙，要不是他脑子抽了，世界早就和平了……

这一次，我不能再继续守护你和Morgan了。

Pepper，原谅我，没能听你说完有机堆肥的事。幸好我有先见之明，事先录了视频，现在你们一定都坐在投影面前一脸伤感，那真不是个好场面。

亲爱的，我还有好多话来不及说，但我想，你知道的。

I love you two three thousand.

Tony感觉自己沉睡了一段时间，在黑暗中漂浮，也许死亡本就是如此，孤独，沉寂，没有什么上帝或者光着屁股的天使来赐福。

忽然一阵飘忽嘈杂的呼唤声打破了这份死寂。

“Tony——Tony——”

“他这是怎么回事——为什么会晕倒——”

“他刚刚……”

是Pepper，Tony尝试着睁眼，眼皮沉重得像是被强力胶粘上了似的，头疼的快炸了。

他的动作被坐在床边的Pepper发现，伸手抚上他的脸庞，“嘿，你还好吗？”她从华盛顿一飞回来，就看到躺在床上昏迷不醒的Tony，就连Jarvis也检测不出他出了什么问题。

Tony感觉自己被禁锢在身体里，动弹不得，有人在争夺他的控制权。他用尽力气挣扎，眼皮刚抬一点，就彻底被夺权了。

他的意识在一个房间内醒来，噢，是Stark大厦顶层，只有自己站在这里，刚才的声音是——

“嗯……我怎么了。”

“你醒了，朋友。你刚才抽搐完，在出门的时候又晕倒了。人类还真是脆弱。”

“Jarvis。”

……

不知道从何处传来的声音，是自己和Thor的对话，记忆里从未发生过的对话。

同时影像自动传输到自己脑中，是在大厦的医疗室，为自己定期检查身体状况而建的。话说Thor什么时候头发长长了？还有他的啤酒肚呢？

wait，难道自己到了那条时间线上？

 

2013年——

胖锤和银河护卫队一起流浪了一段时间，又因为某些原因独自流浪了一段时间，就在要回地球看看老友的时候，一个未知的光球飞速击中了他的飞船。

高速跳跃了几次，把他甩的头晕脑胀，直到飞船撞在一块巨石上，这才停了下来。

多亏自己最近在健身，不然很可能就吐在自己胸前。

他花几分钟缓了缓，伸手解了安全带，拿上暴风战斧，一脚踢开变形的舱门。

只见眼前面对自己的，是一群举着盾牌拿着长剑的阿萨士兵，等等，阿萨士兵？

他们在舱门倒下时后退几步，形成半个包围圈。看见自己的样貌时，互相对视着，窃窃私语。

“这里是阿斯加德？”他问道。

这句话似乎证实了他们什么想法，纷纷拿剑指向他。

“你是谁！胆敢冒充王储！”领头的士兵吼道，说着持剑小心地靠近他。

“wow，我想你们不会愿意这么做的。”他抬起双手，本来想表示没有恶意，但这群士兵似乎会错了意，更加紧张地防御。

就在其中一个大起胆子挥剑而来的时候，他为了不误伤，激发自身的闪电，一个弹跳飞出去。

回头一看，好吧，自己再一次把爷爷的神像砸碎了，但是这次没有某个聒噪的小坏蛋在旁边喋喋不休。

但现在，重点不在这。

他望向越来越近的宫殿，或许答案就在那里。

 

2012年——

他花了半天时间弄清此刻的状况，他的意识出了差错，不知什么原因被传送到了Loki拿着宇宙魔方逃跑的那个平行宇宙里Tony的身体里。

这次失败不能怪他，要怪就要怪Hulk那个只知道暴力的笨蛋，只是不知道之后会带来什么麻烦的连锁反应。

而此刻，他只能被迫地看着这个Tony一天都在干什么，要是自己能掌握控制权，许多事就好办多了。

本来应该提着箱子送神族兄弟滚回阿斯加德不要回来，然后开着自己的跑车接Pepper回Stark大厦，把自己设计的修复大厦的虚拟三维模型给她看看，顺便讨要她的香吻。

因为之前的失误，Thor独自回神域向奥丁禀明情况，准备去茫茫宇宙寻找他的倒霉弟弟。而“我”因为身体原因，被Pepper强制停工休息一天，她去安排公司事务。

更糟的是，Loki的权杖被九头蛇那帮人光明正大地拿走了，或许现在正在研究之后让人头疼的东西，现在的“我们”还一无所知。

Tony自然不可能好好休息，对于复仇者们，他有些想法想尝试，便在工作室忙碌着。

一直到晚上Pepper回来，强迫他停工，他才歇下来。

“你真的没事吗？”

他躺在Pepper腿上，享受着她灵活的手指在他头上按摩的手法，“Of course。那只是一点小问题，忽略不计。哦，对了，来看看，我设计的大厦的新图纸，怎么样？”

说着，他坐起身，牵着Pepper来到他的作品前。

Pepper滑动看了看，扭头笑着问他:“这次我占多少？15％？”。

“也许，能占到百分之百。”Tony认真地看着小辣椒，回答道。Pepper渐渐认真起来，两人对视着。

是的，自己当时以为就要这么结束在太空之中了，满心想的都是Pepper，想到还没来得及告诉她的话，但是——“快吻下去啊蠢蛋！come on！”

他坐在意识领域的沙发上，一个人端着红酒对空气吐槽着。

多想由自己掌控，好好抱抱她，然后把那些还不成气候的麻烦鬼一脚踢到外太空去，自己至少能提前几年享受一下和平生活。

突然，他感觉自己似乎能控制手指的动作，手指勾了一下。

现实中的Tony突然搂紧Pepper的肩膀，眉头微蹙，像是有什么不适。

“Tony？你”

她还没说完，就被Tony吻住了，好吧，现在不适合破坏气氛。

意识中的Tony抢夺了身体的控制权，毫不犹豫地吻向她。

他想起意识沉睡前的最后几分钟，她流着泪来到他身边，他用尽最后能量，唤了她最后一次，“Pepper”。

他将她搂得更紧，“Pepper，要是你不介意的话，今晚留下来？”

Pepper感觉他有些奇怪，伸手轻拍他的后背安抚着，“也许我能跟我妈打个电话。”她想起之前他的话，好吧，她还是不那么记仇的。

 

2013年——

胖锤刚飞进宫殿，就被一拳打倒在地。

“你是谁？”Thor左手护着身后的Jane。

胖锤看着眼前的两人。这是，不要告诉我，我回到了那一天！

“母亲在哪儿？”胖锤向前一步问道。

Thor并没有理会他的问题，“Loki，我知道是你，你怎么出来的？”

他举起长剑威胁他，是的，长剑。

他的雷神之锤在几分钟前自己飞走了，等他赶回来，母亲似乎知道什么，却不肯告诉自己。

他发现Jane晕了过去，以太正在加速破坏她的身体。为了缓解她的心情，特地带她出来走走，却没想到意外撞见出逃的Loki。

他总能整出乱子来，必须尽快把他抓回去。

胖锤此刻心情激动，实在没空和自己纠缠，天知道他有多惊喜自己还能再次回来，或许他能挽回一切！

Thor见他企图逃走，挥动长剑攻击他。

胖锤举起斧子一挥，将长剑劈成两半，然后飞身离开。Thor掷出残剑，奈何他速度太快，没能伤到他。

“Jane，你快回房间，这里很危险，我一会儿就来。守卫！守卫！”

胖锤想起上次来到这个时空发生的事，一切都还能挽回！mother，I need your help！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 言:本来想让胖锤回到巅峰身材再回来的，但是这样就看不到Loki看见胖锤的样子了，不！我不允许！想看Loki嫌弃哥哥的样子！想看Thor因为胖锤缠着弟弟而吃醋的样子！胖锤都能和弟弟打情骂俏，凭什么自己不可以🌚  
> 喜欢的话，不要吝啬kudo或点赞~也欢迎给原文kudo哦，fo飙车少年不迷路！(✺ω✺)


	3. 【回溯·宇宙重圆】3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定是2014年平行宇宙的故事，4中12年和13年发生的事都与14年在同一宇宙，但故事从13年复联一开始，会涉及前情→胖锤再次来到平行宇宙过去的时间点，复联1傻大锤+复联4胖锤和基妹的故事。＆妮妮的意识在平行宇宙的自己的身体里醒来， 两个意识在一个身体中相互交替碰撞。复仇者们也开始寻求改变，这一次他们要成为prevengers.

2013年——

胖锤按照记忆，飞奔向母亲的所在，身后是Thor和一帮阿萨士兵。

Thor生气地召唤锤子才想起自己的锤子不久前弄丢了，正想抱怨，却意外地，前面那人手里的斧子朝自己飞了过来，他一把握住斧柄，什么情况？？

一片混乱中，Frigga听见吵闹转过头来，就被人猛地抱在怀里，噢，他还有个不小的肚子。她想她知道这个冒失的家伙是谁了。

Thor接住斧子，和众人赶到。

“Mother！Loki！放开她！你不会想伤害她的！”他忍不住皱眉，愤怒地举起暴风战斧。

今天发现Jane被以太附身已经够麻烦的了，这个令人头疼的弟弟还跑出来伺机作乱。

上次他趁机从地球逃跑，自己费了好长一段时间才在另一个星球找到已经称王的Loki，把他从话剧的贵宾席上抓回来。

本想让Odin关他一段时间，等他老实了，再求父亲把他放出来，看来对这家伙就是不能有一丝宽容，稍不留意就会动他的歪脑筋。

Frigga搂着胖锤，轻轻摆手，示意士兵退下。阿萨士兵们犹豫地不敢动作，看向他们的王储。

“It's ok.退下吧。”

“Mother！他！”Thor疑惑地将斧子指向他。

胖锤松开双手，转过身来，有些别扭地看着曾经的自己，真该死，我怎么变成现在这样的，Loki一定会嘲笑我的。

Frigga看了眼胖锤，和蔼地对Thor笑道:“Thor，你会知道的。”

 

2012年——

深夜，Tony靠在床头难以入眠，看着身旁熟睡的爱人，他有太多思念了，这些沉重的情感是如今的Pepper所不知道不了解的，他无法向她诉说。

手臂隐隐的痛感让他有点真实的感觉。

Tony握住左手，眼神犀利地看向窗外，有些事该提上日程了。

然而事情不总是如想象般美好，他在黎明前又昏了过去，等醒来，再次被禁锢在意识空间。

这是个问题。

掌握不好切换意识的关键、时间和刺激点，他是没办法在需要的时候被换出来的。

不过他相信，本体已经意识到不对劲了，向自己寻求合作也许是个不错的选择，还从没和自己搭档过。

“嘿，honey，你不会一晚上没睡吧？”Jarvis按时关闭遮光层，他的声音平淡地播报着一天的天气。阳光透过玻璃洒进卧室，Pepper坐起身来。

她一睁眼，就看见Tony一脸严肃地靠在床头，不知道在思索什么，从昨天起他就有些不对劲了。

Tony发现她已醒来，迅速调整自己，微笑着亲吻Pepper的额头，“今天有好多工作要做，或许我一天都会待在实验室，Potts小姐要是可以的话，我现在想吃早餐。”

All right，Pepper认命地起床洗漱，为他做早饭，毕竟他不想说的事，是问不出来的。

倚靠床边的Tony皱起眉头，昨天自己又断片了，一天之内连着两次失去意识，醒过来自己已经在床上了。

“Jarvis，我需要你24小时监测我的意识状态，还有，把昨天的监控调出来。”说着，他起身下床，洗漱收拾自己，Pepper在叫他了。

 

2013年——

“这不可能，母亲，你不该相信他。”Thor怀疑地说。

他想出手攻击这个胡子拉碴的胖子，他的出现让Thor有种自己被冒充了的感觉，这比Loki的恶作剧还要令人愤怒。

怒火在心头翻涌着，若他敢做出什么不该他做的事，即使没有锤子，他也会用拳头让这个快融化的家伙滚回他的世界里去的，他想。

“Thor，trust me，my boy.让我来处理这件事。”Frigga挡在两人中间，她的坚持让Thor无奈。

“你最好认清你的位置。”他瞪着眼威胁道，然后扔下胖锤的战斧，转身离开。

Frigga面向胖锤，对她而言，这个Thor离开不过一会儿。她伸手握住他的右手，“这段时间你过得好吗？”

“我没想到还能再见到您，母亲。嗯，我不知道该怎么回去，I mean，虽然我知道这是错的，但我克制不住想留下来。”

Frigga替他整理须发，注视着他的双眼，“任何事情的发生都有它的理由，你要做的，只是顺从你的心，这就不会错。”

说完，转过身把毛巾放进脸盆，示意女仆退下。

胖锤领悟地点点头，突然想起什么，“emm，mom，Loki他——”他局促地握住杯子。

Frigga转过身来，了解地笑笑，“或许你应该在见你父亲之前先去看看他。噢，对了，Thor刚弄丢了他的锤子，我想你有办法解决的。”

“Mother，我”胖锤想告诉她，他会改变这一切。

“嘘——别忘记多运动，Thor——”她阻止他说下去，坏笑地离开。

有时候觉得Loki和母亲真像，他想着，低眼笑起来。

 

2012年——

Tony几天都没再出现断片的情况，但他还是有些怀疑。

“Happy，车钥匙给我，今晚可不能有第三个人在场。”Tony接过他扔来的车钥匙，一头钻进车里，启动油门。

“Sir，Potts小姐来电。”Jarvis说到。

“接进来。嘿，Honey，别忘了今晚，烛光晚餐没有美女可不行。”

“oh，Stark先生真是浪漫，我迫不及待想尝一下今晚的美食了。”一个陌生女人的声音从那头传来。

Tony的笑容瞬间消失，“Who are you？What do you want？”

“Stark先生还真是心急呢，但是没有我心急。Tony，我好想你，你想念我吗？Stark先生，我今晚穿什么颜色的裙子好呢，红色好吗？my love，我想你会更喜欢我什么都不穿的样子……”

这个女人阴阳怪气地自言自语着，Tony把车设置自动驾驶，着手查她的定位。

她怎么会有Pepper的手机，小辣椒出什么事了！该死的，这个大脑进水，自我幻想严重的精神病是从哪里出来的！

“Tony，你不能这么说我！你再这么说我可要不高兴了，哼～”她似乎能猜到他在想什么似的，用奇怪的语气撒娇道。

come on，come on，就快查到了，拜托这个疯女人再说久一点。

“Darling，我也想和你多说会儿话，但你实在太调皮了。Stark先生，我好久没见到你了。噢，Tony，第一次见你，我一定会盛装打扮的。今晚我会准时赴约的，等我。”

“wait！Pepper在哪儿！！”

“嘟——嘟——嘟——嘟——”

电话挂断了。

shit！Tony伸手拍在仪表盘上，这疯子到底是谁！“Jarvis！能锁定大概区域吗？”

此时Jarvis已经把车停到路边。

“I'm sorry,Sir.对方使用的是网络电话，而且做了反探测处理，我无法锁定她的位置。Sir，我检测到您意识情况不稳定，Sir。”

“是的，我也感觉到了。”Tony又开始头疼，眼前忽明忽暗，他握紧左手，试图用疼痛使自己保持清醒。

如果有人经过，就会看见有人趴在这辆看上去就价值不菲的超跑驾驶座上，像是失去意识了。但过一会儿，他又晃着头，神情痛苦地坐起来，驾驶车辆飞速离开。

Whitney Frost，这次我不但要把你欠揍的脸打爆，我还要让你永远，永远，永远也不能再碰到Pepper一根毫毛。

 

2013年——

Loki察觉到有人来了，只是这人有些奇怪，确切地说，他对这人的感觉有些奇怪，熟悉又陌生？

他可不觉得高天尊会派人来这里把他救出来，那他也太自作多情了。

“角落的那位朋友，出于礼貌，你也不应该一直在那里偷窥我。”Loki把杯子放到桌上，从床上坐起来。

如果他可以的话，现在已经用幻术蒙蔽对方，亲身过去瞧瞧是哪个大胆的家伙敢违背Odin的命令偷偷接近他，也许他会喜欢那家伙的。

胖锤从来的路上就一直在做心理建设，在被Loki发现时，他已经靠在墙边纠结有一会儿了，嗯，也许比一会儿再长一点。

“咳咳”，胖锤清了清嗓，早知道该让母亲给自己施点法术，至少看起来更整齐一点。

“嗨，now you see me, brother.”胖锤紧张地双手叉腰，尬笑着看向他。

他这是什么表情？哦，我还没跟他解释自己的身份。胖锤想到。

“呃嗯——Loki，我”

“我都已经在这里了，你还不放心？说吧，又想教训我什么？”

Loki按捺好奇心，沉住气坐下来，低头看书，但其实一个字都读不进去。

这人是怎么回事？天，他胸前的肥肉像是融化的冰淇淋，真是……真希望这是个不透明的牢房。

“Loki，我不是你所认识的Thor，我是另一个世界的Thor，你——明白吗？”胖锤一时间不知道该如何解释。在这个时期，自己已经很久没和他好好相处过了，也根本没尝试好好了解他，要相处起来还真是有些不知道该从何下手。

Loki平静地挑了挑眉，翻过一页。

“总之，我是另一个时空的Thor，已经一千五百岁了。”胖锤简直被自己的话蠢哭，我到底在说什么！当初追Jane的时候也没有这么智障，难道我脑子里装的也都是蛋黄酱吗？！

“wow，那你可够老的。”Loki合上书，站起来。胖锤以为他要说什么的时候，只见他优雅地躺回床上，闭上眼，看来是下逐客令了。

胖锤丧气地挠挠头，自己好不容易开窍的情愫，还没告白呢。

“殿下！陛下召见您！”守卫士兵小跑上前禀告。

Loki眯眼偷看他，他还没搞清状况，这个比Thor还白痴的胖子是Odin在哪里留的种？怎么没被自己的笨蛋哥哥捶死？

胖锤刚要走，突然想起什么，转身大步走回来，敲了敲结界，一脸严肃地说:“Loki，我希望你今天别做傻事，不然你会后悔的，相信我。”

Loki快速闭眼，装作不在意，等那人走远后，才慢悠悠地用手撑着头，侧躺着。

又一个白痴。

（Whitney Frost:面具夫人，患有精神病的女间谍，迷恋钢铁侠，在与钢铁侠的战斗中毁容，带上面具后自称“面具夫人”。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 言:为什么有种把Thor写崩了的感觉，不行不行，我要找回雷神里的Thor，不能被官方ooc洗脑了。面具夫人是我挺想看的一个反派，可惜没拍过这个故事，但是我也不会完全照着原型写，毕竟文渣，改编是必然的╮(￣⊿￣)╭  
> 喜欢的话，不要吝啬kudo或点赞~也欢迎给原文kudo哦，fo飙车少年不迷路！(✺ω✺)


	4. 【回溯·宇宙重圆】4

2012年——

本来就有些拥堵的马路上，一辆跑车穿梭飞驰而过。

“嘿！赶着去死吗？！”

“别让我再碰上你，asshole！”

“Damn you!”

车后传来阵阵刺耳的喇叭声，车内却安静得让人感到压抑。

按照他的记忆，很不幸，他当时并不知道面具夫人的藏身之处，她是在他和Pepper共进晚餐的时候闯进来破坏气氛的。

蝴蝶效应总能让人防不胜防。

“Sir？根据你神经系统的监测数据显示，不久前Loki入侵的时候，曾经有个相同的数据流传输到我的数据库中。我是不是曾经见过你？”

Tony预料到他会说，“emmm，yep，我差点忘了那时候你还在。Jarvis，good to see you.”

他在十字路口甩了个大弯，开向另一个方向。

“Good to see you,Sir.需要我启动装备吗？”Jarvis询问到。

“No，我去附近找个人。哦，你提醒我了Jarvis，帮我把刚研发的Mark VIII（马克8）的备用组调出来，我需要你改造一些地方。”

“Yes，Sir.”

Whitney Frost的格斗术很强，虽然对上自己，她算是倒大霉了，但这次她有Pepper做筹码，他还是有所顾虑的。

更何况，这次她将死定了。

“在胸前加一块结晶铁磁场化覆盖的钛金属层动力装甲，左右肩部各加一个散发小型导弹组件，腹部区域的两侧配置几天前做的反重力装置。”

“Sir，新的动力装甲和反重力装置性能测试还未结束，我恐怕稳定性”

“Never mind，照做就是。在我行动的视点都装上小型电弧反应灯，我要360度都能看见那些该死的家伙然后把他们轰的渣都不剩。还有推进器的反应冲……”

他要提前把装备实现，现在，他要去为Pepper准备另一层保险。

Pepper，等我。

 

2013年——

“没想到你会堕落至此。you are the king，任何时候你都应该你为所要保护的人准备着，而不是因一时的失败辜负了他们对你的期待。”

Odin坐在王位上，严肃地看着他，他已经好久没有听到这样的训斥了。

如果在十年前，胖锤一定会不服地争辩，甚至和父亲大吵一架，就像之前的每一次。

但现在，他已经懂了父亲的用心，更何况，他来自另一个时空的未来。

胖锤直视着Odin的双眼，认真回答:“我发誓我会做到的，父亲。”

Odin看着他，沉默了一阵，软化下来，“我会从历史典籍上查找资料，至于你，去遵从你的使命，这是你该做的。去吧。”Odin敲了一下永恒之枪，威慑的轰鸣声在整个宫殿回荡。

他走出来的时候，听闻这件奇事的Sif和仙宫三勇士好气地站在那里等待，想亲眼看一看这位在异世已经成为王的Thor是什么样子，在他们心里，Thor早就是他们认定的王了。当然，他们的身边还站着一个来挑事的Thor。

他本该陪Jane在王城四周散散心，热恋的情侣腻在一起多久都是嫌少的。因为他们四个强烈要求，他只得被迫前来。

“我早就和你们说过，这家伙还不及我十分之一。”Thor不屑地撇嘴。

另外四人看着发福的胖锤，有些震惊地张嘴，Fandral打圆场，“嗨，另一个，嗯，另一个Thor，没想到你会变得这么——这么壮实。”

Volstagg大笑着拍了拍胖锤的肩膀，看着Thor道:“看来我们未来的王注定也有这么一天啊，别担心，这可是男人安全感的象征。真想同您一起并肩作战一次，那感觉一定非常好，哈哈哈哈——。”

wow，除了Volstagg，其他人都默不作声，他笑声渐渐停止，场面一度尴尬。

胖锤突然意识到今天可不是一个沉浸过去的好日子，当时监狱暴乱的时候，他以为是Loki又搞出了什么名堂，事实证明，是Malekith手下的黑暗精灵Algrim干的好事。

既然要阻止，就从源头把它解决。

胖锤认真地看向他们，“听着，你们必须认真听我说完一件事，尤其是你，Thor，此刻没有什么比这更重要的了。”

 

2012年——

“Nat，我需要你帮我个忙。”

Tony根据记忆找到Natasha当时卧底伪装所居住的地址，按了几下门铃，伸手看了眼手表。

OK，nobody answer.

“不管你在不在。Nat，Pepper被Whitney Frost劫走了，我需要你在我查到老巢的时候，帮我保护她。”

天色渐晚，Tony没时间犹豫，转身从车上拿出Mark5便携式盔甲的箱子，穿上战甲飞了出去。他要回到实验室给装备做最后的调试。

他打开车门的一刻，紧闭的房门内，帘子撩起一条缝。

“他来找我，要我保护他的助理Pepper Potts，我该怎么做？Copy that.”

Tony把车直接开到实验室，中央赫然立着一副全新的装甲，that's it.

他戴上检测器，准备穿上战甲。就在这时，一枚小型多弹头导弹击中了二楼，他伸手躲了一下，抬头发现天花板已经出现裂痕。

他快速伸手连接装备，在楼层轰塌前一秒，装备完成，从墙面破出。

“Jarvis，从哪里射来的？”他飞的尽可能高，超出它的射程。

“是从西南方向约60海里的空中射来的小型空地导弹。Sir，有一个网络来电。”

“接进来。”Tony快速飞向那个方向。

“嘿，亲爱的，希望你没有受伤，否则我可是会心疼的。我看烛光晚餐还是我为你准备吧？一小时后到这个地址来，不见不散，Tony。mua～”

他赶到定位地点的海域，对周围进行全方位扫描，人早已逃离无踪。

她发来一个餐厅的地址，可她用的是动态ip发送消息，又没能抓到她。

“Sir，Agent Romanoff来电。”

“Stark先生，我接受你的请求。我们正在追踪她的飞机，我想你会需要的。”

 

2013年——

“Fandral你带两队士兵在监狱防守，顺便告诉监狱守卫，有新的犯人送到，立刻通知我们。Hogun和Volstagg，我需要你们带剩下的所有士兵部署在宫殿内，绝不能让任何一个黑暗精灵侵犯我们的圣地！”

“Sif，拜托你保护我的母亲和Jane，无论发生什么都不能让她们受到伤害。你，胖子，如果你说的都是真的，我想我们可以合作。”

“Yes，my lord.”四人齐声应道。

Thor听完胖锤的讲述，两人仔细地部署着。

黑暗精灵的舰船能躲过Heimdall的眼睛，如若他们要逃走，这是个麻烦，还有个问题。

他俩对视一眼，Thor勾起嘴角，“我们想的是同一件事吗？”

胖锤笑着摸了摸鼻子，“没有斧子我也能一拳干掉他。”

“maybe I can.”Thor挑衅地说。

“Heimdall，我恐怕今天会有敌人入侵。”Thor看向彩虹桥，传音给Heimdall。

他守在彩虹桥前，双手握着剑柄，“我已经知道了，我会尽我最大的职责，不会让他们轻松通过的。”

“好朋友，小心。”

“你也是，殿下。”

胖锤看向监狱方向，五味杂陈，希望Loki不要再做傻事，并且，这一次我也不会让他牵扯进来的。

此刻Loki正坐在结界边，舔着手指翻了一页，这篇写的还不错，中庭还是有些让他值得欣赏的人的。

“即使被关在果壳之中，我仍自以为是无限宇宙之王。嗯～I like it.”

本来看着书，不知怎么他就想起上午那个膨胀的Thor，这人自己在那一通胡言乱语，最后还敢威胁我？

但他总觉得自己的直感有些说不清道不明的东西，Loki翻了个白眼，只觉得自己真是在这里待的无聊透了，才会想到他，就又把注意力放回书上。

（即使被关在果壳之中，我仍自以为是无限宇宙之王。——《哈姆雷特》  
Mark VIII（马克8）是《钢铁侠3》中出现的一套装甲，但照他在电影里研发到第42代自适应导航装备来看，Mark VIII应该有点早研发出来了。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 言:要是有什么细节的小漏洞大家不要介意哈，我刚写的时候没反应过来，等想到了又不好改之前的剧情了，唉，一向走的都是破罐破摔的路线🌚  
> 喜欢的话，不要吝啬kudo或点赞~也欢迎给原文kudo哦，fo飙车少年不迷路！(✺ω✺)


	5. 【回溯·宇宙重圆】5

2012年——

“Stark，我们追踪到了她的信号，在沿海的一家精神病院，地址我发给你了。不过我监测到她那里有不属于地球的能量外泄，很像纽约曼哈顿那次的东西，恐怕她从某些途径获得了外星武器，我想你需要小心了。”

“Nat，我的字典里可没有这个单词，I'm on my way.”

“hum～我想我们还没有熟到互叫昵称的程度，Stark。我一会儿到，保持联络。”

Tony笑了两声，在这个世界，现在只有Jarvis和Tony本人知道，有什么不一样了。

Jarvis定位了地点，Tony加速朝那飞过去，他该向另一个剧透一下，至少目前的装甲都该为Pepper改装一下，毕竟现在他的能力还远远不够。

“Sir，我检测到在精神病院地下三层左右的位置有不明热源，热能超过4000摄氏度， 即使是这套装备也不能防御这样高热量的攻击。”Tony在飞行到距精神病院1.5公里的时候，Jarvis说道。

他仔细看了眼Jarvis显示的热能来源，似乎是改装过喷射口径和蓄能装置的齐塔瑞武器，有可能有制空作用。

“I'm different，Jarvis.”

“Sir，根据建筑模型，西侧的入口进去能通往地下……我已破解入口安全密码。”

Tony降落在门口，开门进去，很好，没人。

“我想我需要找个地方把你藏起来。”他打开面罩，小心注意着周围，这样实在太容易打草惊蛇了。

他随手打开一个漆黑的房间，关上门。一件bra飞到他脸上，噢哦，里面一对心理医生和看护在地上正进行得热火朝天，他的动作让两人一愣。

“sorry～下次记得在门外挂上牌子。”他指了指门口。

在他们尖叫之前，他用催眠弹熏晕两人，然后用找到的sm道具绳将两人捆绑起来，再用他们的衣服堵住他们的嘴，将他们藏到柜子分隔的操作间里。

“看来这个医院的医护人员也需要治疗，也许Pepper会不介意跟我也试试？”他检查了感应手环，穿上白大褂，扯下医生的工作证挂上。

“我恐怕Pepper小姐不会同意的。”Jarvis道。

“who knows～”

Tony将新研发的mini通讯耳塞塞入右耳后，戴上随手从办公桌上拿的一副眼镜，拿着病例本，开门走出去。

一层主要是些普通的护工和前台，但精神病院本来每天的外来人员就不多，被发现的风险还是很大的。

幸好目标距离不远，他一边假装研究病例，一边根据Jarvis的指引靠近走廊右手边第三个门。

突然一帮医护人员推着一个医院平车飞跑向那扇门，他装作若无其事地走到拐角，转身靠墙，扭头看向他们。

平车上用束缚带固定着一个浑身布满黄色斑块的家伙，他手脚并用地挣扎着，即使嘴被胶带封上了，也不能阻止他发出暴怒的嘶吼。

“这可不像是一个精神病人会有的样子。”Tony等他们进去好一会儿，才趁着无人，悄悄靠近。

他尝试用工作证刷入，或许那人是用于伪装精神病院的真的医生，刷卡失败。怪不得在这种地方还能这么享受地做愛，他想。

Tony只好用感应手环上的激光器破坏了安全锁，推门而入。

室内狭窄昏暗，因为只有一个电梯门。

微弱的光从天花板的防爆荧光灯中射出，两个壮汉站在电梯前。

好吧，他今天出门一定没看星座运势。

正当其中一个伸手要去按警报按钮的时候，Tony扔出微型电流器击中了他，壮汉瞬间抽搐倒地，另一个挥拳冲了过来。

虽然换了个身体，但当年练的身手还没有忘，Tony左手出拳接住，然后因为疼痛挥了挥，这人骨头还真硬。

他们交锋几个回合，Tony一个闪躲不及，壮汉一拳打中他的腹部。

“我讨厌这感觉。”他腹部传来的痛感让他想起了那个有机械手臂的家伙。

Tony忍痛从口袋里掏出闪光弹，朝敌人眼睛射过去，在那人闪躲着后退的时候，他扔出微型电流器，壮汉终于倒下。

他开门观察周围情况后，把这两个人拖到隔壁房间，用和之前同样的方式，把两人控制起来，锁上房门。

“God damn，下次进门前我应该先敲门的。”

他转身回到电梯前，奇怪的是这个电梯外并没有按钮。

“Jarvis。”

“Sir，恐怕地下有干扰信号，我建议穿上装备下去。”

“我不想听这些，在还没有确认Pepper位置前，我是不会召唤装备的。把这个电梯的控制程序破解了，还有，帮我用热感扫描一下电梯里有人没有，我可不想再遇上什么人了。”

“破解完成，Sir，电梯安全。”

Jarvis话音刚落，电梯门自动打开，Tony走了进去。

“Sir，我会联系Agent Romanoff，请您小心。”Jarvis帮他设定了地下三层。

“看你的了，buddy.”Tony摸着自己的左手，看着门渐渐合上。

 

2013年——

“Fandral，看好Loki的牢房，他与外界有任何动作，立刻封锁结界对外的信息传递。”胖锤在Fandral临走前对他嘱咐到。

他在之前刻意隐去了Loki这段不提，是不想他们对现在的Loki有什么偏见，但还是有必要预防这个小坏蛋做出什么不好的事情的。

Fandral虽然不甚理解，但还是点头领命，然后转身离去。

胖锤右手一握，暴风战斧自动在他手中显现，他把暴风战斧递给Thor，自己看向彩虹桥的方向，若有所思。

“Thor，也许我们应该告诉父亲，有他在，一切会好办得多。”他说到。

“oh，come on.据你我所知，他并不相信黑暗精灵还活着，说了也只会召来他的责备，况且我们几个足够搞定这些不知死活的黑暗精灵了。”

Thor虽然知道事情没有这么简单，但他还在为Odin不允许他和Jane在一起而不快。

他也想通过这件事证明，他有能力决定自己的事了，父亲也不总是对的。

说完，Thor拿着战斧，转身前往天文台，从那里可以操控彩虹桥和阿斯加德的防御系统。

在胖锤那条时间线上，黑暗精灵Algrim就是破坏了天文台，才使得金宫Gladsheim毫无抵抗能力，就让Malekith这么明晃晃地闯进来的。

胖锤头一次了解了Loki当时为什么要派守卫去给Odin通风报信，有时候自己真是……混蛋极了。

现在可不是赌气的时候，这关乎到阿斯加德子民、Jane和自己亲人的安全，毕竟多一份力量就多一份保障，更何况父亲的强大的神力足已让Malekith舰船来袭时不会有好果子吃。

胖锤思索了一下，飞身前往历史之书的存放地，他必须尝试说服Odin。

“我并没有召见你。”Odin背对着胖锤，查阅着历史记载的所有资料。

胖锤看着父亲的身影，想到在地球挪威的海边，那个形同凡人老者的父亲。

“Father，为了阿斯加德，为了……为了母亲，我必须前来打扰你。黑暗精灵没有被祖父杀尽”

“Enough！我说过，黑暗精灵已经死绝了。”

“Father！现在不是争辩的时候！我本可以不用来的，但我必须前来是因为——因为如果我们不齐心协力防御外来的进攻，就会将Jane和母亲暴露在敌人的威胁之下！”

Odin转过身来看着他。

胖锤组织了一下语言，说到:“在我的时空，Malekith驾着他的透明战舰让毫无防备的阿斯加德受到重创，死伤惨重。他派出的黑暗精灵更是破坏了天文台，使得金宫失去了防御能力。最重要的是——最重要的是，母亲在和他战斗过程中……而我们都没来得及。我不想重蹈覆辙了，Father。无论如何，我都要确保不会有人伤害到阿斯加德的人民和她们，是你告诉我要为所要保护的人准备着，不是吗？”

胖锤认真的神情是Odin从未见过的，这使他产生了动摇。

虽然自己的儿子都不省心，但他从未失去过对他们任何一个的爱，而Thor能成长成如今的样子，当然，说的是他的品质，他真的感到骄傲和欣慰。

“Father？”胖锤最后的尝试，不管结果如何，他都会为他们而战，绝不让任何人伤害母亲一下。

“守卫！派一队人保护Frigga，不能让她收到一丁点儿伤害，一队人前往武器库，誓死都要守卫住。其余的包括飞艇战船都进入警戒状态！”Odin颇有深意地看了他一眼，前往外界。

胖锤欣喜地笑了，他也没想到父亲会听从自己的建议。

就在此时，黑暗精灵Algrim已经伪装成俘虏通过彩虹桥Bifrost进入阿斯加德，本来应该由Fandral和Volstagg一同去押解的，但他们此刻各司其职，押解任务就交到阿萨士兵手里。

Heimdall从胖锤那里听到了黑暗精灵外貌特征的描述，仔细观察每个囚犯，那个带有面罩，头上有角的家伙引起了他的注意。

“Stop！你，从那里出来。”Heimdall从接口拔出双手剑，指向他。

黑暗精灵Algrim没想到自己会这么快暴露，他激发藏在体内的能量体，巨大的黑暗力量涌入他的体内，在他体内四处游走。

他痛苦地锤击地面呻吟着，岩浆一般的红色裂痕蔓延他的身体，他逐渐强壮起来。

囚犯害怕地纷纷逃离，士兵们警惕地将剑对准他。

Heimdall察觉情况不对后，当即挥剑斩向他的脑袋，已经化身为诅咒战士的Algrim敏捷地用手接住了攻击，另一只手化出熔岩一拳袭来。

Heimdall转身躲避，双手持剑一转，挣脱束缚，大声喊到:“快去通知！有敌人来袭！快！”士兵快速奔向金宫。

诅咒战士欲冲上前阻止，被Heimdall一剑击中胸口，虽然没有受到伤害，但这股冲击力，还是让他行动停顿下来，扭头看过来。

“你的对手是我。”Heimdall说到，然后劈向他。

“敌人来袭！敌人来袭！”外边传来士兵的喊声，胖锤跑了出来，空中已经有几艘黑暗军团的小型战舰在和阿萨飞艇战船对战了。

没想到来的这么快，Odin的卫队正在部署，恐怕有些地方还没布下足够的兵力。

他需要去争取时间。

他激发全身的电能，双眼充满电光，朝着刚显露痕迹的战舰飞跃而去，咆哮着引来数道雷电，一拳击穿战舰的引擎，战舰随之燃烧，在空中爆炸。

他降落到彩虹桥上，通过雷电攻击那些飞往金宫的小型战舰。

Thor在天文台发现敌情后，启动了金宫的保护装置，保护结界迅速从地面朝空中聚合。

还不够快，come on！

他握着暴风战斧守在周围，手痒的现在就想冲出去和那帮混蛋打个痛快，让他们彻底从宇宙中消失。

由于Fandral带队守着地牢，也没有囚犯从牢中逃出，金宫内部还算安全，几个小喽啰从战舰跳下来也很快被Hogun和Volstagg带领的士兵解决，但仅仅这样还远远不够。

通往神域的彩虹桥附近逐渐显现出一艘巨大的舰船，是Malekith的总舰！

更多的战舰从那里飞出，冲向金宫的保护罩。

Malekith！胖锤看着总舰在自己眼前出现，那些暗藏在的怒火再次燃烧起来，电能积蓄在他周围，就连远在Thor手里的战斧都发出了电流。

他朝着总舰助跑几步，猛地跳起来，雷电带着他飞向更高处。

这次他不是要revenge，他是要protect，同样的事，他不会让它发生第二次！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 言:终于，有进展了！！这次写了好长，Tony和Thor两个都在为自己所爱而战，这一次写不到Loki出镜有点sad，下一章我的大宝贝Loki就会出镜了！and，今天我要去二刷复联4，我闺蜜相当不理解我怎么有勇气二刷，严重怀疑我自虐倾向严重。老实说，我是因为实在舍不得他们，虽然我极其不认同胖锤这个肥宅吧，但是多看几眼为了基妹和Tony，也就忍了。btw，一开始被关起来的身材完美、帅气逼人的天神Thor我还是超级超级爱的！！！！！看在昨天+今天写了这么多的份上，估计今天不会更了，毕竟二刷完我可能没有力气写了，哭死在电影院，然后记下他们美好的瞬间，有力气了再写下来。
> 
> 喜欢的话，吝啬kudo或点赞~也欢迎给原文kudo哦，fo飙车少年不迷路！(✺ω✺)


	6. 【回溯·宇宙重圆】6

2012年——

电梯下行后，Tony就听不到Jarvis的声音了，幸好这套装甲他加装了神经感应装置，靠脑电波也能启动装备，虽然还不稳定，但管不了这么多了。

电梯门一开，眼前是一群忙碌的身影，地下空间比地上的精神病院大的多，也热闹的多。

他低头走出来，尽量让自己不引人注意。

“嘿！你！”一个男声叫住了他。

Tony有些紧张地停顿了一下，缓缓转过身来。

“对，就是你，帮我搬一下，这堆资料可真重。”那个胖子指了指身边与他齐腰的高高一摞。

Tony努力让自己显得淡定，自然地走过去。

“wow，还真是不少。”他接过胖子递来的一大摞文件，高度恰好能帮他挡住自己的脸。

“谁说不是呢，这年头工作还真不好干，要不是你，我恐怕要跑两趟了，那一定会让博士发飙的。”胖子抱起剩下的，示意他跟着走。

Tony跟着他，一路上用资料挡着脸，同时观察着环境结构。

胖子用证件扫开隔离门，里面有许多实验观察室，一个个方形的密闭空间里都有一个实验体，按照这里的面积估算，至少有五六百人。

他们在拿外星人尸体和地球人做实验，或许是想将两种基因融合起来实现肉体强化，或许是在研制某种外星生物病毒，或许是在测试融合体的身体机能，只有个别人从实验室中被推出来的情况来看，无论是哪种可能性，他们都有了不小的进展。

这么庞大的人体实验机构，需要的实验体一定少不了，更何况Jarvis还发现他们在研究更具威胁的外星武器，可之前怎么没发现这个组织，God，这绝对是神盾局的失误。

“嘿！嘿！你在听我说话吗？”身边的胖子唤回他的思绪，“呃，是的，你说你隔壁的妹子拒绝了你的晚餐邀请却答应了别人的，世界上总有这么不可思议的事情。”

“没错！但我敢保证他一定用了控制剂！悄悄告诉你，我也偷藏了一点儿，这次我一定要让她答应我，兴许还能来上一发……”说着，胖子眼神看向自己白大褂的口袋，猥琐地笑起来。

胖子推开门，他们将资料摆在桌上。

Tony本来要走出去了，无意中看见其中一个仪器上显示的画面，Pepper！她被束缚在支架上，神情痛苦。

他顿时怒火冲天，“别到处乱看，我们得走了。”胖子推着他往外走，他快速回头看了眼，Z-3实验台。

“对了，我还没问你的名字呢，我看着你有点眼熟，之前在哪个组工作？”胖子刚才才正式看到他的脸，有些疑惑地皱眉。

“oh，你提醒我了。我得走了，刚刚是来查看出现黄斑的那个实验体的情况的。”

胖子的注意力被转移，有些怜悯地看着他，“是刚刚送下来的那家伙，有时候我觉得你们做实验的比我们坐办公室的惨多了。”

“和你聊的很愉快。”Tony迫不及待想送走他，象征性地和他握了握手，眼神快速浏览着周围实验观察室的编号。

胖子像是很久没和人聊过天了，听到Tony的话感动极了，找到知己似的热情地和他来了个拥抱，“谢了兄弟。”然后走出实验室。

“No，thank you.”Tony摊开握住的右手，手心里是一小管蓝色液体——控制剂。

 

2013年——

总舰十分庞大，堪比金宫，它飞到彩虹桥的附近就停了下来。

胖锤飞身一跃，附在了舰船顶部坚硬的外层，他咆哮着挥拳一击，舰船表面只出现了一个凹坑，他却因为舰船外置激光枪和小型战舰的攻击而险些掉落。

他需要武器！纠结了一下，他伸出一只手召唤，意料之外地，从天边飞来一个他熟悉的东西，是Mjolnir！一定是Steve把锤子放在了什么地方。

他大笑着举起Mjolnir，电流迅速积聚起来，他用尽全身力气奋力敲击凹坑，强大的冲击使得凹坑出现了裂痕，电流随着裂痕蔓延出去。

总舰因为他的攻击震动起来，更多的战舰从中飞出，对准他射击。

胖锤一个不稳，往下滑落，他努力抓住延伸出来的一个利口，巨大的能量核就在他面前，因为高热而发出明黄色的光芒，周围灼热的空气烘烤着他。

他应该直接摧毁他们的供能系统，他想。

就在此时，一架准备袭击他的战舰被人击落。他无法回头，但八足马斯莱普尼斯Sleipnir喘息的呼哧声告诉他，that is father.

他的手腕被人拉住，用力一甩，坐到了马背上，Odin将永恒之枪对准能量核，一束圣光飞射出去，装置开始爆炸，Odin驾马带他飞离。

巨大的轰鸣声和强劲的爆炸气流从他们身后传来，胖锤回头看见总舰在不断后撤。

彩虹桥上，Heimdall和诅咒战士仍在打斗着，以Heimdall高超的格斗技术，也只是让诅咒战士受了点小伤。

正当他仰头后倾躲过袭击时，外边传来的气流冲击将他摔到墙边，双手剑掉落在另一头。

强力的撞击让他一时难以动作，诅咒战士却丝毫没有受到影响，拾起双手剑，稳步走过来，“结束了。”

他高举长剑，奋力挥下。

Heimdall闭上眼，“铛——”的一声脆响，双手剑被锤子打飞出去，紧接着传来一声惨叫，一只手臂随着叫声掉落在地。

胖锤和Thor同时赶到。

保护罩已经完全打开，所有阿萨士兵也部署到位。Odin回去掌控大局后，Thor当即飞奔而出，抡着战斧一路冲锋而来。

Thor召唤回锤子，将暴风战斧抛给胖锤，傲娇地说:“我还是更喜欢这个。”

诅咒战士忍痛往外跑去，他俩连忙追赶，他启动一个黑洞手雷扔了过来。

为躲避手雷，他们停顿了一下，诅咒战士趁机乘坐战舰逃离。

“I'll kill this son of bitch！”“No，it should be me.”胖锤回道。

他俩追出来，只见战舰飞向Malekith的总舰，总舰一边后退，一边开始隐身，他们要逃！

他俩对视一眼，一人挥舞着锤子，一人控制着能量，朝舰船飞过去。

Thor落在舰船顶部，咆哮着锤下，本来就被胖锤击裂的外壳彻底碎裂崩坏。胖锤沿着外壳劈了下来，能量系统损坏的总舰分崩离析，他俩跳了下来。

来势汹汹的黑暗军团随着总舰的陨落而灭亡，他们再也不会来打扰阿斯加德的安宁了，九界也不会因为Malekith愚蠢的想法而受到威胁。

“结束了。”他们转身回去。

只是他们没有发现，陨落的总舰背后，一艘小型战舰隐身飞出。

黑暗军团来袭时，Fandral就遵从指示把Loki隔离起来，变换的结界把牢房变成封闭的空间，他听不见也看不见外界发生的任何事。

wow，这下确实是不透明的了，只是这个结界来的有点迟，他想。

Loki对现在的状况有些莫名其妙，但也不感到多奇怪，自己在阿斯加德不受待见也不是一天两天了，应该是外面发生了什么，而他们不想让他搞破坏吧。

呵，或许他该为自己能被他们这么警惕而感到高兴，这代表他们惧怕自己的能力，邪神的能力。

他喝完Frigga命人送来的汤，随手从果盘中拿出一颗放进嘴里，然后倚坐在结界边打开一本有关天文学的书翻看着。

突然，他察觉到结界的变化，施展魔法伪装自己。

收尾工作有条不紊地进行着，胖锤和Thor向Odin汇报完情况后，他们决定先处理各自的事情，之后再商量怎么把以太从Jane的体内取出来。

胖锤一边吐槽Steve的死脑筋，为什么不把现实之石直接交给父亲，一边大步流星地走向地牢。

结界变化之后，胖锤看见躺在床上背对着他的Loki，他忍不住翻了个白眼，这个小骗子。

“Loki，enough。别再使用幻象了，我知道你在哪儿。”

Loki不快地噘了噘嘴，然后把幻象收回，装作漫不经心地看他一眼，双手背在身后，站起身来。

“有何贵干？你难道不应该躲着点，别让我做出什么威胁到你吗？”Loki讽刺地说。

“Loki，别嘴硬逞强。我这么做是为了你好。”胖锤不知道该如何解释，他也对这种无可奈何的预防措施感到愧疚，但，他想不到更好的办法了，保护母亲，保护他。

“噢！别再假惺惺地装模作样了，Odinson！为我好就是把我关在这不见天日的地方一辈子，靠着你们的施舍，毫无尊严地供你们表现怜悯之心，任由Odin送来的战俘们嘲笑取乐？别逗我笑了。”

他把书扔到一边，气呼呼地看着胖锤。

胖锤说不出的心疼，他知道Loki是个很别扭的人，面对外界总是习惯性地伪装自己，在知道自己的身世之后更是浑身是刺，但他始终都是他爱的弟弟啊。

“我会向父亲请求释放你的，我保证。”

“你走吧。”Loki神情复杂，转身背着他，然后眼角一弯，坏笑起来。

胖锤沉默地站了一会儿，“Loki，你知道我们都爱你的。”他像是决定了什么，毅然转身走远。

Loki优雅地侧身，看着他远去的背影，笑容渐渐苦涩。

 

2012年——

“Z-3，Z-3，Z-3……”Tony快步走着，突然警报声响了起来，广播中传来面具夫人的声音。

“Tony，你怎么能这么对我？我正在打扮自己好让你赏心悦目呢，你竟然打伤了我的门卫。Stark先生，你真伤透了我的心。”

Damn，她发现了，可自己还没找到Pepper的观察室。

“噢，Darling，你不必徒劳了，我早就把那个勾引你的贱人单独关起来了。这是为我们好啊，Stark，这样我们的约会就不会有人打扰了。”

一个飞行监控飞到他面前，他停了下来，盯着电子眼咬牙说到:“你要是再敢动她一下，我保证你的晚餐是在地狱里吃的，我说到做到。”

“我就爱你生气的样子，太帅了！帅的我想把你一片一片地切下来，做成标本永远陪着我。这不是现在的重点，Tony，我已经准备好了，你愿意来接我去吃饭吗？”

Tony都能想象到这个精神病在那头神经错乱的样子，真想现在就结果了她，但他需要知道Pepper被藏到哪里去了。

“我的荣幸。”他隐忍着怒火，跟着飞行监控前去。奇迹般的，Jarvis的声音断断续续地从通讯耳塞中传来，“Sir，Agent Romanoff摧毁了地下的信号屏蔽装置，已经潜入。”

Tony装作什么都不知道，继续走着。

“Hello，Stark，我现在在监控室，有几个监控是高级权限，只有她才能操控，我正在破解，等我找到Potts小姐的地点，我会去救她出来。还有，她手里有改造的外星武器，相当危险，祝你好运了，用餐愉快～”

他心里稍微放心了，面上还要装作一片平静。他轻轻勾勾手指，调动自己的意识神经，地上一层的装备在偷情的医生护士惊恐的眼神中，缓缓动了起来。

Jarvis黑进一层的监控系统，在装备飞向入口的路途中，监控之前的画面自动覆盖此刻的。

Tony推开门，里面是一个穿着红色长裙的女人，她背对着他，把自己的长发撩向一边，“Tony，帮我拉一下拉链好吗？”

他身上已经没有几样武器了，他小心翼翼地从口袋里掏出一个电流器，向她靠近，“Stark先生，要知道我受过专业的电击训练，而且只要我发出信号，我的手下就会立刻让Pepper Potts体验一下最新的外星病毒。所以你现在最好还是帮我拉上拉链吧。”

Tony咬牙扔掉电流器，上前帮她拉拉链，她转身贴近他怀里，“Darling，我好看吗？”双手钳制住Tony的肩膀，让他不能动作。

他用脚勾了一下她的高跟鞋，顺势转身，挣脱她。

“Stark，我破解成功了，她在你隔壁的屋子，但是她身上有许多黄色的斑块，还有两个人操控仪器对着她，你别乱动，我去救。”

Tony瞥眼看见桌上摆着个装备，指了指，“你们在研究外星武器？看样子是通过聚合系统升级了它的放射装置。”

“oh，亲爱的，你确定要在约会的时候聊这种话题吗？走吧，餐厅的预定时间要到了，那个餐厅我可想吃好久了。”

不行，Nat正在来的路上，不能让她暴露了。Tony搂过她的腰，“也许你更愿意和我做些别的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 言:因为近期的空闲时间已经用完了，接下来改周更，每周六更新，字数尽可能到两篇的量，希望把故事写的更好，但是学习也是不能忘的！  
> 预告:下次更新时间5.11
> 
> 喜欢的话，不要吝啬kudo或点赞~也欢迎给原文kudo哦！(✺ω✺)


	7. 【回溯·宇宙重圆】7

2013年——

Thor在房间内见到了母亲和Jane，他和母亲好好拥抱之后，还不忘吐槽胖锤没第一时间来看母亲的事。

“Thor，你有空也应该去劝导一下你弟弟，你知道的，他本性不坏。”

Frigga被他的孩子气逗笑后，温柔地拍着他的肩膀说到，然后很识趣地往门口走去。

“我得去帮你父亲处理琐事了，现在真是一团糟，没有我他可处理不好打仗以外的事。我还得派人给Loki送些打发时间的东西过去，不然他捣乱起来，你父亲又要头疼了。”

“Bye，mother.”

Thor笑着目送她离开，然后紧张地看向Jane，检查她是否受了伤，“你还好吗？”

“我没事，接下来怎么做？怎么取出我身体里的东西？”Jane轻轻抚过他脸上的伤口，和他对视着。

“别担心，那个胖子说在中庭我的朋友们那里能找到办法，一会儿我们就带你回地球去。相信我，我会治好你的。”Thor握住Jane的手，情到深处时，胖锤很不凑巧地推门而入。

“呃咳，我们应该走了。”胖锤尴尬地挠挠胡子，眼睛朝别的地方看去。

看着自己和前女友含情脉脉，这种感觉很是微妙。

“你以后会变成这样？”Jane还没有仔细看过胖锤，近距离一见，疑惑地扭头对Thor说到。

Thor还没来得及回答，胖锤应声:“严格来说，我本来不是这样的。还有，我们已经分手七八年了。”

Thor皱着眉头，难以置信地看向胖锤，wtf，这人是想干什么？！

Thor向前一步指着他，“严格来说，我和Jane正处于热恋期。还有，你不要妄图破坏我们的感情。”

说着，他皱着眉头上下扫视了胖锤一圈，嫌弃地噘嘴，“也许在那个时空就是因为你变成这样才让事情变糟的，我可不会这么做。”

“OK，该走了。”胖锤无所谓地耸肩。

“九大王国即将汇聚，到时候必然出现秩序混乱，我们不在的期间内，你们一定要守好阿斯加德。”Thor在彩虹桥上对三勇士和Sif嘱咐着。

“我一定会把那些企图作乱的混球们打到哭着喊妈妈的，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”Volstagg拎着自己的长斧示意。

Fandral和Hogun都领会地笑了。

“Sif，请保护好我母亲，我会尽快赶回来的。”胖锤单独和她说到。

“放心吧，你们小心。”Sif回答。

Thor搂着Jane，他们三人向Heimdall点了点头，Heimdall将双手剑插进接口，他们被传送到地球上。

Malekith没想到自己的计划会被识破，诅咒战士也身负重伤，他们的总舰被摧毁后，剩下的力量已经不能支撑大规模进攻了。

“你确定你看见了两个Thor？”Malekith看向诅咒战士。

两个黑暗精灵正在给他疗伤，他推开两人，跪下来，用健全的左手握拳行礼。

“Yes，my lord.我确实看见了两个Thor，他们的神力都很强。但黑暗赐予我的力量，让我不惧死亡，我将献祭生命，为您创造机会。”

“眼下他们已失去防备，我需要你去他们的地牢制造混乱，为我们夺回以太粒子创造机会，我要让这世界重新回到崭新的宇宙中。”Malekith看向宇宙深处，九大王国正在逐渐连通，他的伟大计划就在眼前。

隐形的小型战舰从群山后出来，逐渐飞向金宫，即使是探知万物的Heimdall也全然没有发觉。

地球上。

Thor因为在各大王国平定战乱，有一段时间没到地球上看望他的朋友们了。

“嘿！Stark，好久不见。”Thor在降落平台上开心地对室内喊到，他们来到Stark大厦顶层，这里似乎发生了不小的变化。

有一堆机器自动扫描着他们全身，然后传来Jarvis的声音，“欢迎来到Stark大厦。”

Tony本来喝着威士忌，坐在沙发上计划着和Pepper的休假旅行，Jarvis播报Thor出现在他的降落平台时，他忍不住翻了个白眼，直到回头看见了久违的身影。

“勒保斯基？”他摘下墨镜。

这句小声的嘟囔被Thor身后的胖锤听见，他不敢置信地大步走来，紧紧拥住Tony，“这怎么可能？是你吗Tony？我的朋友！噢！你不知道我有多想念你！”

Tony站在那里，僵硬地拍了两下胖锤的手臂，示意他放手，“勒保斯基，你的肚腩顶到我了。”然后看着Thor和Jane扯了下嘴角。

另外两人看了看他俩，再彼此对视一眼，尴尬地环顾四周，神情怪异。

Jane OS:难道未来Thor会变弯？

Thor OS:我怎么可能是个gay？

 

2012年——

Tony此刻正搂着Whitney Frost的腰，保险起见，他不能对她发起攻击，以免Pepper受到威胁。

“说真的，这外面的海岸线风景还真不错，鉴于你刚炸了我的私宅，也许我可以考虑考虑把这里买下来，作为我私宅的新地址。”

他一边说着，一边顺着她的腰往上移。

“噢，Stark先生，我只是想和你好好吃顿晚饭，不想被那些钢铁打扰罢了。Tony，不要怪我们，现在——让我们好好做点别的事吧，我可是热极了呢。”

她抓住他的手臂，让他移到拉链处。

“Sir，我已为Agent Romanoff规划路线，确保你们不会遇见。”Jarvis的声音从耳塞中传来。

他当即松开手，“你听见我肚子叫了吗？看来真得吃点东西填饱肚子，否则我今晚恐怕应付不了你的。”

Whitney Frost也不在意他的变化，伸手挽住他的手臂，朝门外走去。Pepper Potts在她手里，Tony会乖乖听话的。

“你应该不介意告诉我这些人被你们拿来做什么实验吧？”Tony指了指路途中经过的观察室，里面躺着一个布满黄斑的男人，因痛苦不断翻滚呻吟着。

“这和我们都没什么关系，honey。我也只是为他们提供足够的实验体和安全保障。”她毫不在意的样子证实了Tony的一部分猜测，这个基地的幕后操控者另有其人。

“你这么漂亮的美人，我怎么一点印象也没有，我甚至都不知道你是谁。”虽然他曾经是个花心大萝卜，也干了很多荒唐事，但至今他都还不知道自己是怎么招惹上这个疯子的。

“噢，Tony，我们都相识快十年了，我还记得在基韦斯特的沙滩上，你和我深情相拥呢。”

他怎么不记得自己去过基韦斯特，这个疯子的臆想症果然严重的不得了。

“那一定是一段很美好的时光。”

眼看就要到达办公区的大门，突然，他感到一阵眩晕，NoNoNoNoNo，不应该是现在，Pepper还没安全，不可以！

他失去平衡地扶住观察室的强化玻璃，缓缓坐了下来，用力甩了甩头。

“Stark，你怎么了？Tony！Tony！”Whitney Frost看他状态不对，低下身来。

他两眼一黑，晕了过去。

Damn！意识空间的Tony生气地扔出一瓶酒，就差一点就到办公区了！要是他露出一点破绽，Pepper可能就危险了！

Tony醒来的时候，躺在一个陌生的地方，“My love，你终于醒了，我差点就要忍不住拿手术刀切了你了。我还没和你一起吃晚餐呢。”

他上一秒还在大马路上自己的车里，下一秒就被束缚在手术台上，身边有一个穿着红色长裙的陌生女人，正拿着手术刀看着自己。

对了，Pepper！Pepper在哪儿！

“Tony，别这么警惕地看着我，我会想挖出你的眼睛的。天呐，honey，你的眼睛可真迷人，手感一定很好。”

这女人的声音和电话里那个有些相似，难道他现在在他们的基地？但自己是怎么到这来的？

“你是谁？”Tony警惕地看着她，手上试图挣脱束缚带。

Whitney Frost疑惑地和他对视几秒钟，然后诡异地笑了起来，“瞧瞧，我们还真是天生一对，Tony。我现在更爱你了怎么办？”

这个女人挑起他的下巴，逐渐靠近。

他转头躲避她的吻，可她力气太大，钳制住让Tony无法动弹，一阵热吻过后，Whitney Frost享受地抬起头，舔舐自己唇边沾上的他的血迹。

Tony忽视被咬破的嘴唇，瞪着她问道:“Pepper在哪儿？你把她怎么样了？”

“闭嘴！Tony，不许提这个贱人！我不想听到这个名字！”她拿着手术刀指着他，一步步后退，直到撞到器具台。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，看来不管怎么变，你都和我一样，忘不掉呢。Stark先生，这让我更想现在就把你切成碎片，永远陪着我了！”她激动地挥舞着手术刀，转过身去拿什么东西。

Tony趁机控制手环，操控装甲朝这里飞来。

“Stark，我这里遇到点麻烦了，Potts小姐意识还不清醒，我恐怕没办法带着她顺利从这里到达地上，需要你做点什么了。”

这声音，是Natasha。

他来不及思考太多，眼前这个疯子已经拿着消毒好的手术刀朝自己走过来了。

Come on，Come on，Come on.

“Stark先生，你马上就要永远陪”

她话还没说完，就被飞来的装甲撞飞到墙上。

Tony快速控制装甲烧坏束缚带，刚准备穿上，对方冲上来一脚把他踢倒，踩在他的手腕上，感应手环随之损坏。

“Stark，这可不是一个好孩子该做的事。”她似乎又变了人格，一手掐住他的脖子，把他从地上拖了起来，“Darling，你总能让我又爱又恨。”说着加大了手劲。

他挣扎着握住她的手腕，另一只手寻找着任何可以攻击她的东西，就在这时，他摸到裤子口袋里一管东西，想也没想他打开盖子朝她泼过去。

正好有几滴甩进她嘴里，她眯着眼后退，Tony趁机挣脱她的钳制，穿上装备。

“呃嗯，呼～我刚刚泼的是什么东西？”他大口喘着气，看那疯女人停顿在那里目光呆滞。

“是控制剂，Sir，已定位Pepper小姐。”

“Wait。你，把你的左脚弄断。”Tony对她命令道，他最恨别人动他的人。

不！你不应该对她这么仁慈！他在意识空间崩溃地扶额。

 

2013年——

“你的意思是——你身体里有两个Stark？”Thor有些困惑地说。

Tony挑了挑眉，“可以这么说吧。我知道这很不可思议，但更不可思议的事我都经历过了。”他戴上防护镜，开始焊接装置。

“Tony，我过来之前，一切都很好。”胖锤知道他想什么，安慰他，但胖锤自己也有些纠结的东西。

Tony神色松动，他知道不可以再想着过去，有时候应该学会放手。

“好了”，他吹掉金属屑，把做好的提取装置交给胖锤，认真地看着他说道:“要知道，你对这个时空改变的越少，未来的变动越小，因为再细微的改变，未来也会发生翻天覆地的变化，我们掌控不了未来走向的。”

胖锤理解地点点头，“但有时候我们必须这么做，这不就是你改进这些机器的理由吗？”他环视这个实验室，又看向Tony。

平行宇宙的Tony过来了，就意味着能够送他回到那个宇宙。在那个宇宙他还有没做完的事，也有需要他留下来的理由，可是，他好不容易回到“过去”，解开了他的心结，他知道这很任性，但他，现在不能回去。

“你还是先好好减减肥吧，勒保斯基。”Tony拿起一旁的酒杯抿了一口。

诅咒战士沿着小路走向地牢，杀死守卫后，用拳头分别打破了牢房的结界，他靠近Loki的牢房时，疑惑地歪了歪头，他不太确定是否要释放他。

他的牢房被布置的舒适惬意，像是来关个小小的禁闭。而且他优雅的动作，并不健壮的体型，更不像是因为制造战乱而被关进来的犯人该有的。

外面的士兵听见地牢的声音，纷纷赶来，诅咒战士被他们的打斗声吸引，踱步离开。

Loki侧着身，抿嘴看向前方。

他本来想告诉那人走左边的楼梯，可他突然想起胖锤之前对他说的话——“Loki，我希望你今天别做傻事，不然你会后悔的，相信我。”

那个傻大个认真的表情、真挚的眼神在他眼前挥之不去，他一瞬的迟疑，那人已经走远。

地牢传来的警铃声让Odin猛地从王座上站起，他火速安排Heimdall打开金宫结界，防止再有外敌入侵。

按照之前胖锤的叙述，Odin分派两队士兵前往地牢后，自己领着一堆人去找Frigga。

恐怕黑暗精灵还有残余，而他们并没有感应到那个凡人已经不在阿斯加德了。

正巧Frigga和Sif听见警铃声走了出来，“出什么事了？啊——”

Malekith举着剑挟持了Frigga，而Sif被黑暗精灵用黑洞手雷炸到远处。

Odin怒火中烧，迅速举起永恒之枪，但Malekith把剑靠近Frigga的脖颈威胁他，“我要是你，就不会轻举妄动。那个女人在哪儿？”

说着，他动了动剑柄，见Odin并不打算回答，他看着Frigga的脖子，再靠近一分。

“No，Odin.”Frigga看他微张的嘴，眼神坚定地看着他。

锋利的剑刃嵌入她的皮肉中，浸出一丝鲜红。

“她不在阿斯加德！”Odin喊到。

Frigga无奈地闭眼。

Malekith突然感应到什么，抬头望向外面的星空。

趁着这个机会，Odin举枪释放神力，一束刺眼的光芒射了过来，被赶到的诅咒战士飞身挡下，诅咒战士被烧了个对穿，当场死亡。Malekith也因为神力攻击而受伤，飞身而出，被隐形的小型战舰接走。

Odin快步走上前，查看Frigga的伤势，同时派剩下的阿萨士兵前往地牢。

“Thor，Malekith坐着舰船飞往中庭了，你们要小心。”Heimdall传音给两个Thor，他们刚取出以太粒子，脸色顿变。

“没想到他们还没死。”胖锤看向Thor。

“你准备好了吗？”Thor伸手召唤Mjolnir，和胖锤对视着。

胖锤手握拳，暴风战斧飞到他手中，“Yes，I am.让我们去打爆这帮son of bitch.”

在他们两人的极力劝说下，Jane才同意由Tony派人送她回家。而Tony，因为胖锤的再三保证，才没有坚持一同前来。

“他应该去往了九界汇聚的中心格林威治，那里对九界的能量影响最强，最危险。”胖锤跟他说。

Thor挥舞起锤子，“这次你的斧头可要瞄准了。”

“你的锤子才是。”

他俩相视一笑，飞身而出。

又回到了这熟悉的地点，胖锤抬头看着各界逐渐显现，不断往中心汇聚。

就在这时，远处鸟群冲散的场景让他们眉头一皱，紧接着，紧密的能量炮朝这边射过来，他举起战斧抵挡攻击。

Thor咆哮着握紧雷神之锤朝那个方向一挥，瞬间引来数道闪电。

刚巧其中一道击中战舰右翼，隐形装置被破坏，整艘战舰展现出来，坠落在环形图书馆中央空地上。

“这次你休想活着离开。”胖锤大力挥动战斧，奋力朝地上砍去，顺着战斧砍出的裂痕，地面裂开一道深深的缝隙，并不断往外延伸。

Malekith领着黑暗精灵从战舰中爬出，来不及出来的，则随着战舰一同掉进深渊。

Thor奔跑着冲过去，往地上一锤，数名黑暗精灵就被强力的电流击中倒地。胖锤直接扔出斧子，暴风战斧飞行中不断放出电流，更是毫不减速地一路劈砍，转了一圈又回到他手中。

两人一步步靠近Malekith，直到周围没有一个站着的黑暗精灵，Malekith依然淡定地看着他们。

他伸出手指指着胖锤腰间挂着的容器，容器中的以太粒子像是听见他的召唤一样，活跃起来，躁动地冲击着，容器也跟着震动。

幸好Tony用的是最硬的东西造的，胖锤这么想着，容器壁就出现了轻微的划痕，他笑容渐渐消失。

“黑暗才是宇宙的永恒，看看这汇聚的天体，这些星球上的人们即将得到永恒，有幸受到黑暗的统治，而你们的死亡也是……”

他举着斧子，准备对着他的头砍去的时候，一个锤子飞了过来，直接击中Malekith的胸口，紧接着Thor飞身一跃将他定在地面上。

没有以太粒子的Malekith也不过是个肉体凡胎，轻而易举地就被压制住了。

胖锤没有迟疑，朝着他的头砍去，他还没来得及激发以太粒子，就被行刑。

“你听清他说什么了吗？”Thor挠了挠耳朵。

“我想没有。”胖锤嫌弃地用Malekith的衣服擦掉暴风战斧上的血迹。

 

2012年——

Tony根据定位，找到了被抓来做实验的Pepper，还有前来帮忙的Natasha。

“我刚刚找到血清给她注射了，但她现在意识还不清醒。”

Jarvis对Pepper进行全身扫描，确认暂时稳定后，他扫描以上几层的空地重叠区，然后对准最近的一个，肩部的装置升起，发射出数枚小型导弹。

随着几声巨响，他带着两人飞到一楼地面上，噢，是他关那对SM爱好者的办公室。

“Jarvis，锁定他们的电梯，把他们困在地下。”

“Yes，Sir.”

“我想你应该上报神盾局了吧？”Tony抓起一件白大褂给Pepper披上。

“他们一会儿就到，我先带她走。”她扶起昏迷的Pepper，朝外边跑去。

Tony刚回头看向深坑，一股强大的冲击波从坑洞中射出来，击中了他胸前的动力装甲，高温在装甲外层留下一道红光。

“警报，警报，能量装置遭到破坏，剩余能量不足40％。”

“Stark，你太伤我的心了，你知道我现在有多疼吗？Tony，亲爱的，你怎么忍心伤害我呢？”Whitney Frost怪异的声音从下面传来。

不用热源感应，她站在一个飞行器上，从灰尘中升了上来，手上还拿着一把改进的外星武器。

那两个SM爱好者发出声音，想让她救他们。

一道光束闪过，两个人连渣都不剩。

Whitney Frost皱着眉头吹了吹枪口，“真讨厌和你谈情说爱的时候有人打扰，接下来是我们的二人世界了。”

没想到她这么快就能摆脱控制剂的作用，他本想使用闪光弹和电流器，结果发现手臂上这两样的武器附加仓是空的。

“Sir，您背后的背包装有空对空微型导弹，大腿内侧也同样附有导弹装备，手臂的激光武……”

“别再耍嘴皮子了，有什么直接上！”

他穿破窗户，飞往海边，Whitney Frost紧随其后，不断发射高能冲击炮，Tony也尽力躲避着。

Jarvis启动导弹发射器，无数微型导弹朝她飞去，却都被她躲过，反倒是Tony，因为能量不足，速度有些减慢，被她一枪击中推进器，坠落下来。

多亏沙滩的缓冲，他受到的冲击力减小许多，但他还是因为撞击到岩石而有些恍惚。

快让我来控制！意识空间内Tony努力尝试着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 言:胖锤终于干掉麻辣鸡丝了，也保护了母亲和Loki，下一章锤基要发糖啦！12年的Tony还在苦战，堪比精分的意识夺权真的影响战斗力啊，但是13年的Tony似乎已经解决这个问题了？这个实验计划的幕后操控者究竟是谁呢？啊，还有那群奥斯卡影帝的九头蛇们，Tony赶紧打爆他们！！
> 
> 预告:下次更新时间5.18
> 
> 喜欢的话，不要吝啬kudo或点赞~也欢迎给LOFTER原文kudo哦，fo飙车少年，不迷路！(✺ω✺)


	8. （超甜番外）Loki带着宇宙魔方逃跑的故事

Loki没想到会以这么莫名其妙的方式逃出来，因为侵略地球计划失败的缘故，他也不能被Thanos发现，就这么躲藏着。

他就这样，东躲西藏，还不忘找点乐子，一个人在宇宙中流浪。

直到在一个小行星上听人说起萨卡星，他才决定来到这里。

这是一个疯狂的星球，一个逃避的星球，所有人都忘却自己曾经的样子，沉浸在高天尊设置的一个又一个游戏中，他们掌控着游戏，而高天尊掌控着他们。

在这里没有人在乎你是谁，来自哪里，有什么不为人知的秘密，他们只在乎玩乐，玩乐是生活的止痛剂，让人空虚却陶醉的止痛剂。

Loki很小就学会了伪装自己，只为了博得别人的一句赞赏或一丝关注，有时候他甚至把自己也骗了过去，在这里隐藏自己，对他来说不是什么难事。

他只用三言两语，就让高天尊对他有所信任，然后只需要装作享受地端着酒杯对那些陌生人胡诌一些他想象中的事，适当地笑笑，在必要的时候拍拍高天尊的马屁，他就能在萨卡星过的很好。

至少表面上看起来很好。

神轻易是不做梦的，至少阿斯加德人是这样。不知道是不是Odin对他下过祝福的原因，他也带有阿斯加德人的特征。

多可笑啊，一个本该待在冰天雪地的山洞中的蓝色怪物也有了神识，在他们看来，他却永远也不可能成为真正的神明。

Loki不轻易做梦，屈指可数的几次，也都悉数应验了，还都不是什么愉悦的事，比如Thor和Jane的相识，比如他和Thor会渐行渐远。

许久没做梦的Loki，突然从睡梦中惊醒，缓过劲来的他松开抓皱的被单，有些头疼地扶额。

他梦见了他，他还没有哪个梦里是没有他的。

那个充满荷尔蒙气息的笨蛋，连梦里都要折磨他。

Loki成功在这个星球上藏匿了三个月，逐渐把这个荒唐可笑的梦境忘却，直到那天，他一如既往地应承高天尊的邀请，出席观看新一轮的竞技。

打斗的人总是流水地换，像斗鸡一样野蛮地在尘土里扑腾着，即使是胜利者，也是挂彩带伤的，他实在不知道这有什么看头。

那个熟悉的身影就像是从他梦中坠入现实，打破竞技场顶棚站到场上，不顾四周观众的起哄和胜利者的挑衅，眼神直勾勾地锁定自己，大喊着“Loki”。

高天尊一头雾水地看看Thor，再看看他，伸手指了指，“叫你？”

他还没来得及躲避，Thor就用雷神之锤敲碎贵宾室的玻璃，飞跃进来，丝毫不注重场合地用力抱住他。

就这么的，三天前他被Thor“绑架”，丝毫没有反抗之力地被他带到地球。

纵使他变身化形，掏刀或是谩骂，Thor都没有一点动摇，一路把他扛回挪威的小屋，用镣铐把他锁在床上。

Loki快要看不懂他了，Thor可能关他，可能骂他，可能打他，但绝不会用这种的方式羞辱他。

“你总是有那么多花样逃跑，这次你逃不掉了。”Thor气愤得走来走去，他看弟弟不在状况内的表情，更是加了一把火。

他不知道自己花了多少功夫才找到他的，为了能劝他变好，还特地把他带到自己在地球的住所，而不是直接回阿斯加德，让Odin对他进行审判。

可他一副我不可理喻的样子，还真是不领情。

“我知道魔方在你身上，交出来，我会向Father替你求情的。”Thor放下锤子，靠近他。

Loki最受不了他这个样子，只要一眼就能看透他全部，一脸真诚毫无戒心，但又是个冲动易怒还从不在意别人想法的人，偏偏这样的一个笨蛋，总能吸引一堆人臣服于他，就连自己，也会屈从于他的耀眼。

他有些不是滋味地抿嘴，转而放肆地笑了起来，瞪着自己的哥哥，“Son of Odin，你不是很厉害吗？想要魔方，自己来拿不就行了，反正我现在反抗不了。”

他晃了晃自己被铐住的双手，一副你能拿我怎么样的表情。

“别闹了Loki，我知道你不是这样的，别逼我。”Thor有些郁闷地抓住Loki的衣领，他却仍是欠揍的样子。

不知道是自己从来不了解这个弟弟，还是真的太久没有好好关注过他了，Thor觉得和他的距离越来越远，越来越看不懂他，Loki以前不是这样的。

“怎么？我都被你铐成这样了，还不敢拿？”Loki瞥了眼哥哥抓着自己的手，挑衅意味十足。

Thor知道Loki的魔法一向很好，也知道怎么破除，只是这么近距离地看着弟弟，闻到他身上淡淡的味道，他心里升起一种奇怪的感觉。

“你别跟我耍花招。”他警告着，然后伸手到他腰间。

就在Thor要解除魔法的时候，不知什么时候，Loki一只手挣脱了手铐，一个踢腿，把他翻到身下，Thor没控制住，指尖释放电流，把Loki电麻，直接瘫倒在他身上。

Loki的薄唇直接撞上他的额头，然后他的身体滑落在他身侧，他们的头就这样靠在一起。

这实在是，太，太tm尴尬了！

以前从来没出现过这么失控的事！

为什么还有点失落弟弟的嘴唇只是碰到了自己的额头，God！

不过他的嘴唇真软，和从那张嘴里说出来刺耳的话比起来，真是令人愉悦多了，这种罪恶的感觉让Thor感到羞愧，自己竟然对弟弟胡思乱想。

他在心里默念着Jane的名字，又因为实在不知道怎么面对弟弟，只好顺势把他打晕，然后解除魔法拿到魔方。

Loki醒来之后已经回到了阿斯加德，被阿萨士兵押解着去见了Odin，想到那个蠢蛋会成为阿斯加德的王，而自己将终身监禁，又想起地球上那个尴尬的接触，他忍不住顶撞了Odin。

在此之后他再没见过Thor，直到他遇见那个胖子，自称来自平行宇宙的一千五百多岁的Thor，那个他在地牢中曾经察觉到却又假装不知道他偷偷经过的Thor，直到那个Thor费心费力地求Odin把他放出来。

Loki的世界里，一直被Thor的光芒照耀着，让他只看见了自己的影子和孤独，让他滋生了怨怼和嫉妒，他不甘，他抗争，他发泄。

多年以后，他和两个Thor一起站在屋外的山坡上，看着挪威海边的风景，他知道，那个耀眼的存在，早就不是挡在他身前的跨越不了的墙，而默默走到他身边，牵着他的手，与他并肩而行。

虽然他不会甘心于此，还会做些让Thor头疼，让复联投诉的事，但关键时刻，他还是会回到他们身边，这个嘴硬心软的诡计之神啊，最终还是没能骗过自己的心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话，不要吝啬kudo或点赞~也欢迎给LOFTER原文kudo哦，fo飙车少年，不迷路！(✺ω✺)


	9. 【回溯·宇宙重圆】8

2013年——

九界汇聚的时间转瞬即逝，虽然他们经历了一场战斗，但到底有两个Thor，情况没有上次来的危急，随着九界通道的分离消失，一切也趋于稳定。

胖锤和Thor解决了麻烦，毫无意外的，神盾局的人找上了他们，毕竟他们和一群黑暗精灵跑到地球来大闹了一场，在地上劈出那么大一道裂缝，又把周围建筑给破坏了，他们总得给这些乱子一个说法。

“我想最好先把以太粒子带离地球。”胖锤想起什么不好的经历，开口道。

“也行，那你先回阿斯加德，我之后再回去。”

此时Agent Hill正从昆式喷射机上下来，安排特工们上前工作，然后朝他们走了过来。

胖锤知道Thor是想去找Jane，他也知道自己那个时候确实很着迷，也不说破，挑了挑眉准备离开。

“你们这是——”

面对Agent Hill的疑问，他俩对视一眼，胖锤点点头，一道强光照射在他身上，Heimdall在彩虹桥开启通道，传送他回到阿斯加德。

“Erik在哪儿？我想这件事他能告诉你。”Thor笑着看向她。

阿斯加德。

胖锤把盛放以太粒子的容器交给士兵，士兵恭敬地递到Odin手里。

“我想我要收回之前所说的话了。”Odin坐在王座上，意味深长地看着这个异世的Thor，站在一旁的Frigga欣慰地笑了。

“你已经有能力守护阿斯加德，维持九界的和平了。而你们两个在中庭的勇猛和智慧，已经被九界所见证，他们会为有这样的守护者而感到幸运，也会因此铭记我们的强大。我想，我可以允诺你一个赏赐，以表达我对你的感谢。”Odin收好容器，看向他。

胖锤知道，这是父亲对来自异世的自己的谢意，他到底不属于这个世界，Odin不能给他更多了，再说了，王位，早就不是他证明自己的必需品了。

在母亲眼神鼓励下，胖锤低头行礼，把他心里一直惦记的事说了出来，“Father，我请求您解除对Loki的囚禁，我愿意作为Loki的担保人和监护人，确保他不会做出威胁九大王国安宁的行为。”

Odin本来温和的面容严肃起来，Frigga像是知道他会这么说似的，劝慰地看向Odin，安抚着。

“Loki是终身监禁的囚犯！他侵略地球的行为严重威胁到九界的和平，你不该将你的仁慈用在他身上，如果没有别的请求，那就想好了再来吧。”

胖锤知道没那么容易说服Odin，求助地看向Frigga。

Frigga微微点头，上前握住Odin的手臂，“既然你承诺他一个请求，就给他这个机会吧，再说Loki也是我们的儿子，我相信Thor能把他教导好的。Odin。”

说实话，Odin也有些心软了，想起当年Loki在武器库对他的质问，他没有一点愧疚那是不可能的，说到底，他对Loki还是有所亏欠的。

Frigga再次握了握他的手臂。

“你们应该感谢你们的母亲”，胖锤听到这句话，欣喜地笑起来，“但我有一个要求，在释放Loki后，必须对他有所牵制，如果他再做出任何不当的行为，我不会再给他机会。”

“Yes，father.”胖锤低头行礼，毫不掩饰他的笑容，这算是解决了他心上一件大事。

“我会把现实宝石存放到一个安全的地方，你可以退下了。”他挥手示意，胖锤却没有动作。

“还有什么事？”

“Father，我在思考把现实宝石交给Collector是否是一个明智的决定。”Thanos在血洗阿斯加德难民船后，就前往虚无知地从Collector手中夺取了现实宝石。

他只是犹豫这个决定，但要他想应该交给谁，胖锤自己也没有一个很好的办法。

“Collector是宇宙长老之一，拥有长生不老、时空穿越和预见未来的能力，他存在的时间远远超过我，是你不可想象的，我想放在他那里足够安全。这件事不用再说了，我会让Sif去办，你下去吧。”Odin敲动永恒之枪，Frigga也眼神示意他不要再触动Odin的霉头，他只好行礼离开。

看着胖锤离开的身影，Frigga笑着说到:“他会变得更加优秀的。”

“可他不属于这里，Frigga，他注定要回到他的世界里去。”Odin的话，让他们两个都沉默了。

阿斯加德只能有一个王，两个Thor注定只有一个能登上王位，而那个人不会是他，他有自己的使命。

胖锤在退出来后，毫不犹豫地前往地牢，他迫不及待想见到他的小骗子。

“你还真是不知道厌烦，一天之内跑好几趟，我们关系什么时候变得这么好了？还是说那个世界的我对你做了什么？”Loki躺在床上，背对着他。

这个胖子Thor走路的脚步声实在是太明显了，即使背对着他，也听得一清二楚。

胖锤打开牢房，走上来，“Loki，我说过我会请求父亲释放你的，我说到做到。Loki？”他见Loki躺在床上一动不动，便上前一步。

Loki刚施展幻术，准备趁机离开，就被胖锤一把抓住手腕，床上躺着的虚影逐渐消失。

“我说过释放你，可没说你能从我身边逃走。”说着，胖锤拿出长链手铐铐住他俩的左右手，“从今天起，作为你的担保人，我会寸步不离地跟着你，别想逃走，你不会愿意承担后果的。”

胖锤炽热专注的眼神让Loki心里一颤，一种难以言喻的感觉刺激着他的内心深处，好吧，他现在被这个平行宇宙的过来人吃的死死的。

Loki无奈地举起双手，“好吧好吧，我现在也无处可去。”他嘴上应承着，心里并没有放弃，他一定要想办法弄开这个破手铐，然后离这个傻子远远的。只要胖锤出现，总能让他变得奇怪起来，他不喜欢这个感觉。

 

2012年——

Tony因为撞到头，恍惚之中晕了过去，本来闭着的双眼转瞬睁开，意识中的Tony控制了身体！

他一个翻滚，躲过Whitney Frost的射击，因为其中一个推进器损坏，他飞行起来并不平稳，多亏他改装时加的反应冲力系统，但他没有更多时间可以和她耗下去了。

“Sir，能量还剩下25%。”

“Jarvis，还有什么可用的？”

“Sir，导弹已用完，还剩三筒激光武器，剩余电量能够支撑一次聚能电弧脉冲炮。”

“让我们疯狂一把吧。”

Tony加速飞升，让Whitney Frost跟着追上来，然后突然加速坠落，双手瞄准她的飞行器射了过去。

Whitney Frost腿上本来就有伤，没想到Tony会突然下降，后撤时已然来不及了，脉冲炮击中了飞行器的引擎，她随着碎片坠落到海中。

这个Tony不会让她逃走，也随之潜入海中。

“15%。”Jarvis提醒着剩余能量。

在海中他根据热感应成像搜索着，电弧反应灯也360°监测着周围环境。

就在对方发射能量光束的时候，他借助反应灯躲过，然后毫不犹豫地发射激光。

本来就受伤的Whitney Frost自然躲不过去，握着的枪被激光割开，另一只腿也被瞬间切断。

她已经回不到岸上了，没想到还是小瞧了他。

Tony冷漠地看着这个连着伤害Pepper两次的人逐渐下沉，她却诡异地笑起来，口中不断冒出气泡，还在说着什么。

“你永远救不了所有人，我挚爱的Tony Stark.”

她就这么坠入海洋深处，猩红的鲜血引来了鲨鱼。

这一次，是最后一次了，他想着。

Tony飞出海面，朝和Nat约定的地方飞去。

“Sir，收到一封邮件。”

他确认打开后，是一个视频，一个餐馆瞬间爆炸，爆炸范围之大，相邻的几家店也都瞬间夷为平地，浓烟滚滚，到处都是残渣，人们慌乱地四处奔逃，爆炸的燃烧声、周围群众的尖叫声哭喊声、马路上急促的喇叭声充斥着他的耳朵，这正是面具夫人约他的那家餐馆。

他有些窒息，在见到Nat的身影时，他晕了过去，战甲也因为能量耗尽坠落下来。

按照灵魂的状态或意识空间，他是不会做梦的，但此刻他却真实地看见那些久违的熟悉的噩梦，尸横遍野，血流成河，死亡的气息带来一片死寂，只有他站在那里，一身盔甲却救不了一个人。

他紧张地喘着气，崩溃地跪下来，耳边传来无数熟悉的声音，杂乱地说着同一句话——“都是你的错”。

周围的空气像是被人抽走了，他逐渐窒息，双手拼命按住脖子。

“Tony——it's all right, it's all right.”

Pepper空灵的声音穿透阴霾，带来淡淡的阳光，他无力地瘫倒在地。

再次睁开眼，Tony扯开呼吸面罩，拔了针管，晃晃悠悠地下床。扭头看见躺在自己隔壁床的Pepper，她身上的黄斑已经褪去，但还有些红印未散。

Natasha走了进来，“我劝你回到病床上去。”

他半跪在Pepper床边，伸手握住Pepper的手，瞥了Natasha一眼，继续看着正在熟睡的Pepper。

“Potts小姐坚持要和你同一个病房，我们的专家已经把她的身体问题解决了，她很快就会恢复，还有什么问题？”

Tony这才把注意力转到Natasha这边，他把Pepper的手放进被窝，掖好被子，强撑着走过来。

Nat那时候还是红头发，眼神的疏离也毫不掩饰。

“谢谢你救了她”，Tony借着机会，伸出右手，Natasha犹豫了一下，伸手握住，Tony克制着自己，紧紧握了两下，然后放开。

“对了，那家餐厅的爆炸——”

“交给我们，这不是你的错。”Natasha看出他情况不太好，安慰到。

 

2013年——

Loki不知道该怎么形容此刻的心情。

这个Thor还真的让Odin答应放他出来了，虽然他被要求时刻和他铐在一起。

他也渐渐接受这个看起来更傻的哥哥是来自未来的事情了。

“Thor，你不觉得我们这样很不方便吗？你甚至不能好好练习格斗。”

Loki双手交叉在胸前，嫌弃地看着长链那头挥汗如雨的胖锤，他正在场内和Hogun对战，Sif他们在一旁起哄。

这种充斥着汗臭和黏腻感的运动实在让Loki欣赏不来，但Thor天生就属于战场，与这种氛围异常合拍。

Fandral带着一丝笑意看过来，“我们也不想让野蛮的气息沾染到你的优雅，但这个我们也没办法Loki。”他指了指连着胖锤和Loki的铁链，众人放声大笑。

Loki看上去面色如常，内心却阴冷起来。

“够了，别开他的玩笑。”胖锤一记格挡，抵开Hogun的流星锤，握着战斧的右手反手一挥，将Hogun击出圈外，众人笑声小了下去，起哄地给他鼓掌。

他收起战斧，随手拿起衣服走了上来，其他人放下玩闹的心态，重新恢复训练。

Loki看着眼前这个哥哥，不得不说他确实是十足的战神，才短短几天，他的脂肪就肉眼可见地消失，那些隐藏的肌肉逐渐显形。再加上他理了短发，刮掉了可笑的胡须，更像那么回事了。

“离我远一点，你身上的味道太难闻了。”Loki皱着眉头后退，胖锤像是没看出他的嫌弃，反而靠得更近，见他真的要发怒了，才大笑着扯着铁链，把Loki牵回闪电宫。

回到闪电宫，胖锤习惯地伸展双臂，把自己的肌肉呈现在弟弟面前。

“我不干。”

“Come on，Loki，你看我自己搞不定的。”胖锤眼神瞅了瞅自己的小肚腩。

Loki翻了个白眼，之前他就是借口自己太胖，没办法好好打理，又用电流威胁他，要不是真的嫌弃胖锤脏兮兮的样子，鬼才会这样服侍他。

他认命地拿起毛巾放进盆中，熟练地洗净拧干，然后给胖锤擦拭上身。

“你们两个在干什么？！”因为许久没回地球的Thor，和老朋友相聚了一下，又和Jane腻够了，才回阿斯加德。

刚去见完父母，回到闪电宫，就看见了这么诡异的一幕，天知道看见自己和弟弟这种画面他该是什么样的表情！

“Loki，谁允许你出来的？还有，你们两个在我的宫殿里做什么？！”Thor这才反应过来，一路过来，母亲包括Sif他们刚才那种欲言又止的神情是什么意思。他召唤来雷神之锤，对着他俩。

Loki很是无奈，他也不想给胖锤擦身的好吗，但这几天但凡自己不遂他意，就会被胖锤用电流威胁，躲又躲不掉，他能怎么样？

胖锤心大地示意Loki继续擦拭自己的手臂，“啊哈，我还以为你要在中庭多待几天呢。是我请求父亲放他出来的，既然你回来了，我们之后会换个地方住。”

Loki想到了什么，挑了下眉，“Thor，看看，还是未来的你识趣，也许——以后我们还能一起干点别的，你说呢？”

Loki的手指意外蹭到胖锤的手臂内侧，胖锤听着他若有所指的话，呼吸急促起来。

Thor纯粹是被气到了，喘着粗气，“你们两个最好别闹出什么事。你，早点滚回你的世界去！”他实在是看不得他俩莫名其妙这么亲密的样子，转身走出去。

本来还想引起两个Thor之间的争斗，他就能借机弄断手铐逃跑，结果Thor就这么走了，Loki心里有些不是滋味，也没有了继续伪装下去的心情。

“你这场戏还要唱多久？”Loki冷着脸，把毛巾放回盆中。

胖锤这几天一直和弟弟待在一起，这在之前简直就是幻想，如果可以，他想一直在梦里不醒来。

他扳过Loki，让他与自己面对面，“或许我很快就会走了，在这之前，你能不能”

他没看见转身时Loki暗中的坏笑，在他说话时，Loki猛地伸出右手，一把按在胖锤的额头上，瞬间无数的记忆在他脑海中回闪。

“Now give us a kiss.”

“I'm not your brother.I never was.”  
“Loki,this is madness.”

“You fool,you didn't listen.”  
“I konw.I'm a fool.I'm a fool.”  
“Stay with me.Okay？”

“Loki,I thought the world of you.But at the end of the day, you're you and I'm me.”

“Your savior is here.”

“Loki.If you were here,I might even give you a hug.”  
“I'm here.”

“You really are the worst brother.”  
“I assure you, brother,the sun will shine on us again.”

“Stop！Loki！”胖锤推开他，失控的力道让Loki向后跌去，幸亏铁链的牵引，他勉强稳住脚步。

胖锤内疚地看了看他，强忍住自己的情绪，走向阳台。

此刻正值黄昏，满天的星辰被远处的霞光映出一片金黄，耀眼的光芒洒在胖锤身上，却让Loki觉得这是在Thor身上从未见过的落寞。

他没想到事情会是这样，一年前自己正是借了Thanos的力量去征服地球的，他更没想到平行宇宙的自己会以这样的方式……但这也很符合他的行事风格不是吗？

看着这个他注视了千百年的背影，Loki实在想不到安慰的话，“I'm sorry.”

胖锤苦笑了一下，经历了这么多，还能听到他的银舌头说出真诚的道歉，还真是难得。

“Loki，在我走之前，你能不能好好待在我身边。”

Loki失去了恶作剧的心情，一丝酸楚涌上心头，他走上前去轻轻拍了拍哥哥的肩膀以示安慰。

两个人挨着彼此沉默不语，这是他们成年以来，第一次站在一起仰望星空。

 

2012年——

他本来有很多话要说，但因为身体消耗过大，确实没有足够的精力，再加上Pepper这次受到伤害，他现在的首要任务，就是照顾好Pepper。

半个月后，Stark大厦。

“Tony，我已经好了。”

“我没说可以离开之前，你不许去公司。”

Pepper在衣帽间换好衣服，追着他来到厨房，Tony打开冰箱拿出牛奶。

“你可以不管，可是我作为CEO我必须负责整个公司的运作，再说Natasha说过我已经完全恢复了。”她阻止他倒牛奶的动作，转过他的脸朝向自己。

“嘿，这段时间你一直不太对劲，到底怎么了？”

他放下牛奶，看着她。

整整半个月，他每天都只睡不到三个小时，原来的Tony的意识也都没有出现过了，一直是他控制着这个身体，他不知道这是不是个好兆头。

而且，上次那个梦，就像一个难缠的幽灵，再次缠上了他，每天Pepper睡着后，他就到实验室去研究如何让两个意识能够彼此沟通，意识共享，设计比平行宇宙更先进的战甲，不断改进大厦的系统，他也想过自己提前去索科维亚的九头蛇基地夺回权杖，提前造出幻视，虽然结果不能保证，但他停不下来。

因为他不知道Thanos带来的威胁是否真的已经消除，即使在未来会消除，也不代表他不会在此时此刻出现在地球，对这个世界造成伤害。而且就算Thanos解决了，还会有更强大的敌人，无穷无尽的威胁，这种始终摆脱不掉的无力和焦虑，让他根本无法入睡。

“我不知道该怎么跟你说，我，我很害怕，Pepper，I love you so much.”他紧紧抱住她，她的温度，她的触感，她的声音，这一切都是他要守护的东西，比生命还重要的东西。

Pepper感觉到了他的焦虑，他的颤抖，她轻轻拍着他的背，“Tony，一切都会好的，你不用一个人扛，你知道我不是那种要靠你保护的人。”

“但我唯一不能失去的就是你，我不能没有你。”再次说出这句话，Tony依旧感觉如此沉重，危机已经迫在眉睫，这个世界却还远远没准备好面对，他也没有。

“Tony……”

“我们结婚吧。”他想起之前的日子，多想快点回到那种生活，不用考虑敌人，只需享受当下的生活，还有……他的小公主Morguna。

Tony松开Pepper，搂着她的腰，认真地看着她。

“What？你说什么？”Pepper不可置信地皱眉，他是真的太紧张了吗？

“我说我们结婚吧，田园生活，你和我。或者去别的国家，任何一个地方都可以，随你。”

Pepper注视着他的眼睛，可怕的是他不像是在开玩笑，“我觉得你有必要去看看心理医生，你真的不太对劲。”她推着他的胸口，扶额走出厨房。

Tony追了出来，“你不愿意吗？为什么？我以为我们很”

“不是愿不愿意的问题，而是，现在，在这个档口……你真的病了Tony，现在说什么都不合适。”她转过身来，有些控制不住地大声起来。

“Sorry，我想我们需要好好冷静一下，我现在就去公司。”Pepper拿起外套，按下电梯按钮。

因为他之前下的限制令，Jarvis没有启动电梯。

“Tony，please.”

看着她的背影，他知道自己现在确实需要冷静一下，“Jarvis，解除限制。”“Yes，Sir.”

随着电梯门打开，Pepper走了进去，“Thanks，我今晚不会过来。”随着电梯门关闭，她也没有回头。

“Sir？您的心率不太正常，建议您深呼吸放松下来，Sir？”

他体内的感应器检测到了异常，是的，他虚软地靠着沙发背滑坐在地，看来是要转换了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 言:Loki是诡计之神，一直是变幻莫测、捉摸不定的，注定他不会安分，但关键时刻又会站在哥哥身边，所以我一直觉得他是不太清楚自己的感情的，就像Frigga说的，他那么聪明，永远把事情看的那么透，却不了解他自己，所以让他看见胖锤深沉炽热的感情，以此刺激他。这个世界的Thor其实还只是个“胸大无脑”的肌肉男，哈哈哈，他还没有经历真正的试炼，毕竟Frigga事件已经成功化解了，大公主还没来虐他，他也没经历之后的事，冲动热血是他的性格特点，如果不给他点陈年老醋，他是不会在和平年代弟控属性觉醒的。再说妮妮，妮妮一直都怀有焦虑感和负疚感，纽约事件过后，一直到该死的A4，他内心的沉重就从来没有减轻过，所以他回到12年，时间整整倒退11年，装备、人际还有变化的未来都给他巨大的压力，就算他能很快造出更好的战甲，他也不会放松下来的，这就是他。正因为这样，需要两个同样焦虑的妮妮互相救赎，当然Pepper的爱和支持也会帮助他们渡过难关，再说Pepper是女强人，怎么可能让他自己扛呢！
> 
> 预告:下次更新时间5.25
> 
> 喜欢的话，不要吝啬kudo或点赞~也欢迎给LOFTER原文kudo哦，fo飙车少年，不迷路！(✺ω✺)


End file.
